Beasts of Ragnarok
by DoctorWhoDat
Summary: Hiccup never thought his first challenge as chief would be his biggest and most dangerous. Now, a gargantuan creature threatens the existence of Vikings and dragons alike. Though all seems hopeless, Hiccup and the rest of Berk will soon learn they have a king on their side. Massive spoilers from HTTYD 2 and maybe Godzilla 2014.
1. Prologue

I've been just dying to start publishing this. As I've said before, I've put a lot more thought into this story than my first one. It's going to be longer, more detailed, and hopefully, very well known. It will have 2-3 acts, each one consisting of at least 10 to 15 chapters. I hope you all enjoy the ride!

Beasts of Ragnarok

Prologue

Food. That was all the beast wanted. Nothing but a satisfying meal after all these years of it diminishing. Something to quell his monstrous hunger before he returned to his home back west. But why leave there in the first place? The journey was long, even for a gargantuan beast such as him. By now, he had taken a few rest stops, since he lived far southwest of the area he was headed to. But it would be worth it. All for a wonderful meal that was rare in this day and age.

Long had he contemplated making his way from his home to the new food source. In fact, he began this long thought centuries ago. The smaller, insignificant animals that contained it had long migrated permanently to the topside of the planet, to be in a cold environment…and to be as far from him as possible. But as the years went by, the energy, which he and the other giants that used to walk the earth feasted on, began to disappear quicker. Finally, he decided that they did not deserve the energy that used to belong to them, and began his trek to the north.

The energy had been disappearing ever since he was young. Because of that, it caused many of the giants to disappear as well. Some died. Others went to sleep, attempting to wait until it returned. But it never did. Slowly but surely, the beasts that dominated the planet disappeared, just like the food. The epidemic had even done away with his mother and father, who had been killed by other beasts in a fight for a food source that had been found.

Shuddering at the memory, he pushed it off when he noticed one of the small creatures he had been looking for. It landed on the island he had been resting on, the last one before he reached his location. The creature began drinking water, as if it didn't care a giant was standing close to it. He concluded that the insignificants had not warned their descendants of him. Big mistake. Opening his mouth, he created a suction wind his species was known for, slurping up the creature. It didn't even have time to react before it was killed by being bitten down on. Delicious. That's all he could think as he savored the taste of the meat that was heavily laced with the energy. He wondered why he did not leave before.

He suddenly remembered, growling to himself with rage and envy. The great one. The giant from the east. For the past millennium, he had been putting down any giant he deemed to be going out of line. The great one's excuse seemed to be that they were threatening his territory, but that did not fool him. He already knew the great one was protecting the humans; the creatures who now walked the earth, thinking it was theirs. And for what? The other giants that were still around had already told him that the great one didn't care for them. And yet, when any fierce competitor wished to reign in the second coming of giants, the great one killed them, choosing to side with the humans instead. It made him angry just thinking about it.

That was not the only reason he hated that giant. Somehow, the great one managed to adapt to be able to create his own energy in his body. Cheating starvation, he gave himself the chance to live not just for the past millennia, when he was supposed to be dead, but could also survive for future millennia as well. Frustration boiled in him as he thought about it. Because of this, most of the giants that were left deemed him as a king. And he hated the great one for that.

He knew the 'king' was probably already on his way to stop and kill him. But that did not scare him. He welcomed the future challenge, wanting to take his opportunity to usurp the throne he did not deserve. In fact, he was going to kill the so called king when he arrived. Determined in his final resolve, he decided to get a move on, ending his last rest. Spreading his wings, he took to the sky and began the last stretch of his journey. As the wind blew around his horns, he roared, hoping the great one would hear his challenge.

**WRAAAAUUUURGURGURGURGRAAAAAAA!**

Hoped you liked that teaser of what's to come! By the way, this is not Hokmuto. No, this is a different creature that the main 6 Vikings will give a name to as the story goes on. Review please, and please favorite!


	2. Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

Alright, this chapter is mostly establishing the setting, even if you already know it. It's just my kind of way of practicing the concept of introducing characters. I'll make sure not to half-ass it, so read on! Reviews are very much appreciated, and criticism is welcomed as long as it's constructive.

Before we do start, however, I do want to have a mini contest for the name of my fan made kaiju. I have a name for him already, but I wish to see your ideas with your reviews, and see if they will work better. The definite name won't be said until two to three chapters from now, so you guys have some time. I'll be sure to credit you in said naming chapter (if I do end up picking one), so don't worry about theft of ideas. Brainstorm away!

* * *

Act 1: First Encounter

Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

Hiccup had failed. He realized that as he looked around, seeing all of the destruction. Everything was gone. Every single thing he was entrusted with, everything he cared about… was gone. His friends, his love, his mother, his best friend… not even the grass that lay among the plateau where Berk used to be remained. Only long streaks of fire and piles of ashes were left. As well as himself, of course.

Only he was left after the disaster that destroyed everything. Yes, he was scratched and bruised, but he was okay. And he hated that. He hated the gods for letting him live. They let him live to make him witness his failure, so they could watch him wallow in misery and pain. He would rather embrace death now.

A low rumbling sound interrupted his thoughts. Turning to look behind him, witnessed the terror that took everything from him. A giant column of darkness with glowing eyes stared, simplistic yet terrifying. This beast, however, was only half of the disaster that caused all this. Knowing where the other half was, he turned in the other direction, seeing another mass of darkness staring straight back at the other.

Both masses charged, not caring for the small human spec that was in between them. Hiccup, who had accepted death just moments ago, was now terrified by it once again. Even though he wanted to be with everyone he had lost, he wished for any other way to reach them than this. He wanted to run from the impact zone, but could not move his legs, locked in a trance by the titanic battle about to occur. Except this time, he would soon be taken out of the equation. As the masses closed in, Hiccup could only widen his eyes in horror as he awaited his fate…

* * *

"AAAAAAH!" Hiccup screamed, jutting out of his bed. He looked around, noticing that Berk was still intact. He sighed in relief, realizing it was just a nightmare. That didn't come as a surprise to him, though, for he had been having them for a while.

Toothless had awoken from his best friend's scream, and immediately had crawled over to him, nudging him to comfort. His rider had been like this for the last few nights, but judging by this scream, this had been his worst one yet.

"I'm alright, bud…" he said, trying to get his bud to relax. "I'm just…a little shaken up. You don't have to worry.

Toothless objected with a snort, giving his rider a stare that told him he wasn't fooled. Before their 'conversation' could go on, however, Valka had come up the ladder, looking very concerned for her son.

"Hiccup! Are you alright, son? What happened?" She asked, coming over to him.

"It's nothing, mom. Just another nightmare. I'm over it, really." Hiccup replied, not wanting his mother to worry.

"You're a terrible liar, Hiccup." She said while giving him the same look Toothless had. "If it were actually over it, you'd be as talkative as you usually are." Valka sat on his bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be so defensive about it, you know."

"I just don't want you to worry."

"Easier said than done." She chuckled. "I haven't seen you for nearly twenty years, of course I'm going to be worried about you every chance I get. Especially after what happened… at… the nest…" both of them went silent as they remembered the death of Stoick. For just one moment in their lives, they had finally been a family again, and all of them thought that it would last this time. And yet, here they were, without a husband and father, their family till only consisting of two. Hiccup, not wanting to dwell on the depressing memories, resumed the conversation.

"I understand, mom, but…I really don't thinking fretting about me having a few bad dreams is necessary. I'm sure they'll go away soon."

"Things like this don't just go away, Hiccup. If you keep going without talking about them, they're just going to fester and grow, and it'll only get worse." Toothless had rested his head in his fiend's lap, also seemingly trying to get him to talk about it.

Hiccup sighed, seeing that there really was no point in keeping quiet about it. He walked over to the window and looked up at the stars, thinking about where his father now was. "I guess I'm just worried, myself. I mean, I get it now, why everyone thinks I should be chief, why dad thought I should be chief. But I'm still so scared that I'll screw everything up, and mess up everything dad entrusted to me. I feel like every day something bad will happen because I wasn't good enough. It's been eating at me to no end. What's worse, my fears keep popping up every time I dream. Just tonight, I dreamt the whole village was destroyed, and I couldn't save it."

Valka and Toothless watched as the chief fretted, scared about his future endeavors. Valka herself walked over to look at the stars. "You know, your father had the same problem. He was also worried about how he would be able to handle his new job. You should have seen him, acting so tough and proud around everyone else…and nearly having a nervous breakdown when he talked to me about it."

"You're kidding." Hiccup said, finally cracking a smile.

"Oh, not at all. In fact, if I remember right, he was pulling on his beard in fear. Nearly pulled it out of his chin!" Valka chuckled, looking back at the memory. "But look at how he turned out. Strong, confident, respected… by the end of that year, everyone around him looked up to him as if he had been chief all his life." Hiccup kept staring up, listening to her as she went on. "And I know you'll be fine, too. I'm confident you'll grow into it and be one of our best chiefs yet. You have nothing to fear."

Hiccup looked at his mother, and she pulled him into a hug for some final comfort. Hiccup hugged her back, happy that even though he had lost his father, his mother was still around to help him. Toothless wasn't left out ether, nudging his friend's back.

"Thanks, Mom… but there's…still one thing about the nightmare I just had."

"Oh? What's that?"

"It felt different. Like it wasn't just a nightmare. The way it played out, the way it seemed so real… it felt more like a warning."

"You feel like it was an omen?"

"I don't know for sure... maybe it's just me, but lately I've had this ominous feeling something's about to happen. It just gives me this sense of dread."

"Perhaps you should head down to Gothi's shack tomorrow if it still bothers you. I may have been gone for a while, but I can still remember her being the best dream reader this side of Midgard." She walked back to the ladder, giving a groggy yawn. "Speaking of tomorrow, you should probably get to sleep. We still have to clean the ice off from where Mildew's shack used to be. Is he still as much of an old coot as I remember?"

"Well, since the dragons started living here, probably even more so. By now, he's more of an ancient coot." He replied, getting them both to laugh. "Goodnight, mom."

"G'night, Hiccup."

* * *

As the morning rolled over, Hiccup and Toothless were flying over the village, checking out the progress. Most Vikings were already strapping on cleaning supplies and tools to get rid of the ice and repair homes. Alvin and the Outcasts had also come to help, with Alvin thinking it was the least they could do to honor an old friend. Most flew around on their dragons above to do lifting work, while others stayed on the ground to do heavy lifting. Over by Mildew's house, Astrid and the other teens had already cleared most of the ice, but that hadn't managed to keep the senior from complaining.

"All of my belongings! Trapped in a prison of ice! This would have never happened if we didn't keep those dragons on Berk."

Astrid rolled her eyes at his reasoning, not happy about having to listen to him. "Mildew, it would have happened eventually considering Drago still had his eyes set on Berk. You can't really blame the dragons this time."

"That Bewilderbeast was a dragon! And regardless of Drago, that big monster still chose to freeze my property!"

"UGGH! Is it me, or does his complaining get worse every day?" Snotlout griped to Tuffnut.

"I know! Just when you think he's done, he finds something else to complain about!" Tuffnut agreed.

"This is coming from the guys who whined that they would have to help out today." Astrid interrupted. "Can you guys just finish chipping his stuff out of everything?"

"You kidding? We don't even know where that stuff's been! And that's saying a lot, since we're Vikings!" Tuffnut argued.

"Aw, gross! There's a bath brush in this chunk!" Snotlout yelled, tossing said chunk to Tuffnut. "Ew, ew, ew, ew…

Tuffnut immediately jumped away. "Ah! Get that thing away from me!"

"Vikings, yeah right…" Astrid then noticed a figure landing near the house. "Well, it seems our new chief is here to help!"

"That I am, milady!" Hiccup confirmed, jumping off Toothless. "And how are you all today?"

"Nothing short of wonderful." Astrid replied.

"I'm feeling pleasant!" Fishlegs said.

Eret chimed in while carrying some wood. "A little miffed about all the -*hurgh*- heavy lifting, but otherwise okay."

"Hey, you took my ice pick!" Tuffnut shouted at Ruffnut.

"You weren't even using it! You and Snotlout were just squealing like those girly-girl damsels from the mainlands!"

Snotlout, after hearing this, immediately picked up the bath brush ice chunk again. "Oh, I-I-I was just messing around! In fact, for you, milady, I'll break this ice with my head!" He stated, smashing his head into the ice. Although he was successful, he made himself disoriented. "Seeee? Isss naht a probluuum…"

"I'm just gonna take that as an 'alright'." Hiccup said. "Astrid, Eret! You guys wouldn't mind helping me with a few things after we clean Mildew's house up, would you?"

"What do you need?" Eret asked, still carrying fresh lumber to and fro.

"Oh, well, we've gotta head to Gothi's first. I've been having a dream that I need her to interpret. Then I need Skullcrusher and Stormfly's tracking skills to help me find any fish that got trapped in the ice. I figured the cold would preserve and keep them fresh, so we could still probably eat them. I'll fill in the rest after that."

Astrid hacked away at an ice bulge that used to be a fireplace. "Well, anything's better than staying with these guys."

"Hookfang, when wus ther six of you?"

"Looks like someone isn't used to head-on pain!" Tuffnut observed.

Ruffnut laughed with him. "Amateur." The twins clonked heads.

"I can second that…" Eret said, shaking his head.

"Fishlegs, you're in charge of this group when we split. Try to leave the head to ice collisions for Meatlug and other boulder classes."

"Can do!"

"And don't get distracted by Ruffnut."

"Awwwww…"

* * *

After finishing what they could, Hiccup, Eret, and Astrid had now arrived at Gothi's shack, after picking up Gobber for translation. Hiccup had told her about his dream, but the elder was taking much longer than usual to give them an explanation. The elder had walked out to her porch, mind deep in thought, listening for the word of the gods.

"Any chance she could go faster?" Eret quietly asked, earning him an elbow to the gut from Astrid. "Sorry, I'm not used to this kind of thing!"

Finally, Gothi walked back inside and started tracing images. Gobber was quick to interperet.

"She says that you're definitely right. That dream o' yours was some kind of omen."

"Well, that's wonderful to know." Hiccup was obviously not pleased with being right. "Anything else?"

Gobber looked again, trying to find an answer. "No. Er-wait, yes! Well… maybe?"

"Gobber, is she saying something or not?"

"Well, sort of. She says that only the obvious parts are coming to her at the moment. Those two black masses? They represent threats bigger than anything Berk's faced so far. Right now, she's just saying we need to be on our toes until the rest can come to her."

Hiccup sighed, not liking that there was a new threat coming. "Thank you, Gothi. Let me know if you get anything else." Gothi nodded, placing a hand on him and smiling. "Alright, guys, let's go ahead and collect the fish for now."

"Do you need Skullcrusher to break all the ice? I don't think we want burned fish." Eret noted as they jumped on their dragons.

"You're right about that. Hacknose told me that his family's supply was iced in the attack. He has a family of eight, so we…"

The sound of Valka's call interrupted him. "Hiccup!" Cloudjumper suddenly bursted from below, catching the other's attention as well.

"Mom? What happened?"

"A few attacking dragons flew by the coast. I was able to calm them down, but we need to head to the vacant Bewilderbast nest!"

"What? Why?"

"Cloudjumper recognized them as part of the group that went back there after Drago's invasion. If they were distressed and panicked enough to run here, there must be something wrong!"

Hiccup understood and yelled to Eret, Astrid, and Gobber. "Change of plans, guys! Emergency flight to the nest!" He and Valka started in the direction of the nest, with the three others closely following. As they flew off, the chief himself began to wonder what could possibly cause ferocious dragons packing. He only hoped he could handle it, like everyone thought he could.

* * *

And the real story begins! Tell me what you think, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Missing

Well would you lookie here! Another chapter just for you folks! Remember guys, last chapter before I give Mr. Horned kaiju a name, so send in your ideas before it's too late!(you will be credited) And please, PLEASE, review. I'm the kind of guy who loves to see reactions, whether good or bad, and I must know what you guys honestly think of this story. What needs to improve? What rubs you the wrong way? Make it as detailed as you can. It's a must for me.

Just in case you folks were wondering, this is Legendary Godzilla we're looking at. The opposing creature in comparison, is about 320 feet, just around 35 feet under Godzilla, who's around 355 feet. But more about them will be described in the story. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Act 1: First Encounter

Chapter 2: Missing

He had arrived. Finally, after a week of travel, he had arrived. Eyeing his surroundings, he wondered where he would start, where his feast would begin. Feeling indecisive, he resolved to land on the next isle until he figured out his first choice of meal.

What he saw as he was landing shot that indecisiveness out of him. A corpse of a much larger insignificant had been felled before a strange ice formation, one he could only presume was made by the creature. As he got closer to the creature, he noticed two fatal gashes in the belly. Seeing the creature's tusks, he already could tell it had been killed by its own kind, but only for dominance, rather than food. This came as great satisfaction to him, for never was he as lucky as this.

Sniffing his first meal to inspect it, he realized that the creature had been dead for a while, probably a few days before he himself left his home. But rotten meat did not matter to him, for, unlike smaller creatures, it did not cause problems to his body. What he also smelled was the gallons of energy inside the beast's dead body. Taking a bite out his feast, he earned a taste he never thought he would have again. Before he could continue, however, sudden burst of flame pelted his head. Although they could not harm him, he was still furious that he had been interrupted.

Looking to where the fire had come from, he noticed many smaller insignificants flying around, roaring as if they thought they could intimidate him. Not feeling up to eating the tiny things, as he had found a much bigger meal, he decided to use their failed tactic against them. The lines of purple energy that traced through his body began to glow, as he prepared the signature ability of his species. His horns were the final ones to glow as they emitted a source of circular energy between them. Finally, he struck, blasting a ray of purple, sonic boom-like pulses.

His pulse ray killed any insignificants unlucky enough to stay in his line of sight, and struck a hole straight through the ice structure. As it collapsed, he gave one final roar to scare off the insignificants.

**WRAAAAUUUGRAAAA!**

Terrified of the giant and his massive power, the creatures fled. Noticing that it was becoming too loud, he grabbed his meal and took off, hoping to find a place where he wouldn't be interrupted.

* * *

"Do you think it could be Drago?" Astrid asked, trying to break the tension as they flew through the air.

"I wouldn't doubt it! We never did take out his human forces! He may have taken his Bewilderbeast back to them to regroup!" Eret noted.

Hiccup wasn't convinced. "It's been over a week since we defeated him! If he didn't come back before, he wouldn't come back now, and he won't be back for a while! Though to be honest, he is probably thinking of another strategy!"

"We're almost there!" Valka shouted. The dragon riders got themselves ready for the threat they had to face.

They were not prepared for what they found, however. As they flew around one more large structure, they looked to see… the nest had been completely destroyed.

Valka was at a loss for words. "W-W-What? How…?"

Things only got worse as they landed. Littered across the beach were dozens of dead dragons. Each one lay open eyed and mangled, as if their deaths were sudden. The sight churned everyone's stomachs, with Eret nearly puking.

But the most shocking horror was one that wasn't even there. Where an honorable Bewilderbeast corpse use to lay, only a dry plain of blood remained, with a few pieces of flesh spread out among the rocks.

Valka could barely take everything in. Seeing nothing but death and destruction, she fell to her knees, using her staff to try and support herself. Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "M-My home…for t-t-twenty years… it's all gone…" she said, beginning to cry.

Hiccup walked over the vacant blood pool where the dragon corpse used to be, having nothing to say. His mother called this place home up until they met again only a few days ago. She knew this place better than she knew Berk, her home. No one could blame her for crying. And the dragons… she aged with them, ate with them, played with them, and protected them. She even became friends with the Giant ice-breathing Bewilderbeast, as he protected her in the fortress. What could be said? It was probably like losing Stoick all over again. Thinking about that, he shed some tears as well.

Wiping his face, he realized the threat this… enemy posed. He turned to his fellow riders. "We need to find out what did this. Whatever did this is a threat to Berk as well."

They all thought the same, garnering determined looks to show they agreed. Astrid was the first to speak up. "It does look like we can rule out Drago. None of this looks like his handiwork."

"Then what could've done it? Maybe a Red Death? Or that Screaming Death?" Gobber asked, thinking of possibilities.

"No." Valka said, her eyes red from crying. "The flesh over there? Something must have thought the dragon was a good meal. No dragon would eat a Bewilderbeast, not even a Red Death."

Hiccup cut in. "Besides, the signs point to it being carried off."

"How can you tell?" Astrid asked him.

"Well, it couldn't have just been eaten here all at once. Mom and I visited him just two days ago. That means that whatever did decide to eat him decided to make it a meal on the go." He pointed at the beach all around the blood patch. "If it had been dragged anywhere, there would be a lot more streaks of blood and meat. There would also be a massive disposition of the beach, as the body would be heavy enough to drag the earth with it. That would mean that whatever took the corpse, was actually strong enough and large enough to pick it up, and carry it somewhere else. A Red Death is too… dare I say it, small, to do that. In fact, I don't think a Bewilderbeast could even do it."

"So you're saying we're dealing with something even bigger than a Bewilderbeast?" Eret asked, not liking the direction of this conclusion. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was." Hiccup pondered what to do, unsure of just what they were up against. "Eret, are you and Skullcrusher up for some reconnaissance?"

"A mission that requires stealth and observation? You do remember you're talking to the best ex-dragon trapper this side of the archipelago, right?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Mom, I need you, Astrid and Gobber to go back and get Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins."

"You're going alone… with him?!" Valka whispered the last part. Hiccup could tell she still didn't trust the former dragon trapper yet.

"I can still hear you, you know."

"Oh, well, I thought me and the new guy in town could bond over a dangerous mission, get to know each other… the usual."

Valka sighed, then shot Eret a glare. "If anything happens to him, no matter what it is, it'll be on your head."

"With all due respect ma'am, I think Skullcrusher will get me first. Speaking of which… you finally ready to do some tracking today, boy?" Skullcrusher roared in conformation. He ran to the blood stain and began sniffing.

"What happens when you find this… thing?" Astrid asked.

"We'll stay low, and stay quiet. We need to find out just what this thing is and what it's capable of."

"And you want us to bring the twins, why, exactly? They aren't exactly the quietest Vikings we know."

"I'm not expecting them to be. Well, not for long, anyway. We'll have Fishlegs help us with final observations."

Gobber gave him a look. "Uhh…what happens if the thing sees us?"

Astrid agreed. "Gobber's right, Hiccup. Backup plan?"

"We have the twins and Snotlout cause a distraction somewhere else. Then they'll move away from the area and meet back up with us, and we'll head back to Berk to think of a plan."

"Seems a bit risky, Hiccup." Eret argued.

"With a creature that's bigger than a Class 10 leviathan, there's not much else we can really do. I'd also rather not wait for it to come to Berk and show us its abilities." Skullcrusher suddenly roared, telling them he picked up a scent.

Hiccup and Eret jumped on their dragons. "Come back here and get Stormfly to follow the same scent. We'll be waiting for you." Astrid nodded, jumping on her dragon as Gobber and Valka jumped on theirs.

"Stay safe, son." Valka said as she flew off with the others.

"Lead the way, Eret." He gestured to the trapper, who flew up and began following the scent. "Come on, bud. We're going looking for a monster." He declared as Toothless took off after the Rumblehorn.

* * *

It had been a while after they began following the trail, and the two riders noticed the sun had begun to set.

"Man, this thing can sure cover some ground! Erm…sky." Hiccup stated, a bit surprised by how long the trip was going.

"You're telling me! The others have probably regrouped already!"

"We may have to camp out for the night if we can't reach it by sundown… let's fly for bit longer, though."

"By the way, I don't know if you noticed, but your mother seems to really dislike me right now."

"What do you mean? Oh, you mean the threat? Well, I suppose she hasn't warmed up to you, yet…" the chief was shot with an unamused look from the other rider. "Okay, so she's REALLY far from warming up to you. But, you can't really blame her, what with the dragon trapping you used to do."

"Yes, I know, but that's in the past! The least she could do is tell me how to make up for it!"

"Eret, if it's one thing I've learned, it's that it's never that simple. Once, Ruffnut got mad at me because I said she wasn't as destructive as her brother, and she wouldn't tell me what miffed her so much until a month later! Boy, was it harder than usual to get her to do things…"

"Yes, but this isn't a psychotic masochist we're talking about here!"

"I take it she's still been hitting on you again?"

"You have no idea. But that's beside the point. Your mother at least has a sensible reason to hate me! I just wish she wouldn't hold a grud-" Eret was cut off by Skullcrusher's roar. "Are we there, boy?" Skullcrusher confirmed by 'barking' towards a large mountain, one that was wider and taller than Berk's. "It's in a mountain?"

"It's not that far-fetched. The Red Death we fought lived in the mountain on Dragon Island. And I guess the bigger the creature, the bigger the living space they need. Let's land and see just what that creature is!" Almost instantly, both riders landed at the nearest edge of the new mountainous island. Getting off their dragons, they started trekking the beach, cautious of their surroundings.

The sun had nearly sunk below the horizon at this point, so the two Vikings hoped they could find at least some sign of the creature before the light went away. After all, finding the beast at night would definitely be an unpleasant experience.

"You think a giant beast would be easier to find than this…" Eret said, when a small rock suddenly hit him on the head. "Ow!" He looked up to where the rock fell from. "Of course I'd be the one hit with… ummm… chief?" Eret asked, getting Hiccup's attention. "It's not embarrassing that we somehow missed that, right?"

Hiccup looked up and became astonished. They had nearly walked halfway around the mountain, looking for an entrance to whatever nest this thing made. This creature had apparently decided to show off, however, and had made a huge gaping hole higher up the formation. The chief saw the mountain had definitely cracked and become unstable due to whatever destruction was caused. "Well, that's nice. A beast that doesn't get logic." He turned to Eret. "Change of plan. We probably don't have much time before that mountain collapses, so we can only look around for a little while. We don't have much time, so we'll need the dragons to take us up there."

As they flew up to the hole, they stopped at the edge, for fear of being spotted. Sneaking around the edge, they managed to find the Bewilderbeast corpse. Or, what was left of it anyway. Only a small portion of a tusk remained, laying there, seemingly untouched. The two could only wonder what could go so far as to eat even the bones of the leviathan.

That is until a giant mouth burst from the darkness and swallowed the remaining piece whole. All four of the trekkers had jumped back, and the two riders had to keep themselves from yelping in surprise. Fear in their faces, they looked at each other to hopefully confirm that what they saw was real. Saying nothing, they both peeked around the rock they were hiding behind to see what that mouth was attached to. The only thing they saw horrified them.

The creature was nearly three times the size of the dragon it had ate. Its hind legs were those of a digitigrade, but its arms were more humanoid and buff, along with its torso. When Hiccup looked closer, he managed to spot opposable thumbs. The giant, carnivorous snout belonged a head that had demonic, slitted and yellow glowing eyes. Two horns jutted out from its head, going backwards then curving upwards, giving a slight turn back down and finally curving outwards from its eyes. It unfurled wings from its back, stretching them out for a bit before folding them back up. Its skin was a color akin to the grittiest of coals. But what weirded out Hiccup the most were purple lines streaking around the beast's body, which would light up every few seconds. The monster chewed the tusk for a bit before swallowing it, and gave a roar that nearly shattered the eardrums of its witnesses.

**WRAAAUUUUGRAAAAA!**

Hiccup and Eret held their ears to try and keep themselves from going deaf. They looked back up at the terrifying sight, both concluding that this was too close for comfort.

"Eret… back away. Slowly, and quietly." Hiccup warned after recovering. Eret did so, not wanting to get the thing's attention. Unfortunatley, Hiccup failed to heed his own advice and tripped backwards, his prosthetic causing a 'shing' sound that echoed. Both riders flinched, hoping that the creature did not hear it. Sadly, the creature apparently had good hearing, and it growled as it looked down right at them. Looking into the eyes of the creature, Hiccup could definitely tell this was going to be a hard situation to get out of.

* * *

Well, it appears that Hiccup and Eret have gotten into a sticky situation. Anyone want to place bets on who gets eaten first?

I kid, of course, we can't kill either of these two and you know it. But it's definitely a big change of plans now that they see what they're up against. Anyone got kaiju-repellant?

Reviews welcome as long as they are constructive.


	4. Chapter 3: The Living Apocalypse

Guess who's getting named this chapter! Of course, the only guy to participate in the naming contest was a guy named… "fan"(I'm not sure if crediting you as that would be fair). Your names were really good, though. Although I decided not to use them, you should really use those when you make your own story. Unfortunately, I wasn't really planning on using the "Names to run away from really fast" trope to its highest degree. Nah, I'm going for more how the Vikings would name the thing. Give it a bit of that HTTYD flair, you know?

Since my last chapter was later than I wanted it to be, I worked real hard to make sure this one got finished. Now we finally get to see how the peace treaty works between our two Viking friends and the hug-loving kaiju during their tea party.

Wait, that's not right…..

EDIT: Okay, so after looking back on it, I kinda thought that Hiccup suddenly naming the monster was too abrubt. I know I said I was naming him this chapter, but that one moment just throws the entire pacing out of balance. I didn't even really lead into it that well, I just kinda made Hiccup go: "Welp, this fucker needs a name. Let me get really broody and throw myself out of character while I do it". It just hasn't been sitting right with me. So while I can't really take back revealing the kaiju's new name(Dragnarok), I can reintroduce it in a later chapter where it fits better. Long story short, I changed the ending of this chapter.

* * *

Act 1: First Encounter

Chapter 3: The Living Apocalypse

Eret and Hiccup stood completely still, trying to keep from gaining more of the monster's attention. Hiccup was racing through his mind, trying to find a way to prevent this thing from taking a huge bite in their direction. The beast, however, did not need much time to think, opening his mouth and getting ready to lunge. The mountain rumbled as the thing moved, getting Hiccup to remember the other reason they needed to get off the island.

"TOOTHLESS! BLAST THE ROCKS ABOVE IT!" He yelled, and the dragon immediately understood, shooting his plasma blast straight above the thing's head. The thing suddenly became curious about the destination of the shot, turning its head up. The dragon riders took this opportunity to get on their dragons and escape from the monster's line of sight.

When the blast hit the ceiling, any stability the mountain had left vanished. Cracks filled out from the peak all the way to a few feet below the perch made by the monster. As the mountain began to crumble, dozens of dragons started flying from the holes, looking as frightened as the sheep back on Berk.

"Well, that's surprising. Looks like this thing didn't know the mountain was already being lived in- HOLY ODIN!" Eret screamed when a Red Death burst from the mountain, also trying to escape. The thing was only about a bit bigger than a grown Typhoomerang, but it was still startling to say the least. "It's almost as if Loki really likes messing with us right now."

"That one's much smaller than the one I fought! It's probably an adolescent!" They both watched as the monster was seemingly crushed by half of the mountain. The dragons began roaring, glad that the monster was dead. "That one was for the ice nest! Alright, Eret. Let's meet up with the others and-"

**WRAGURGURAAAAAA!**

The monster burst forth from the pile of rocks, unaffected by the avalanche. It shook off any remaining pieces of debris and began looking around for its would be attackers.

Hiccup was astonished. "What?! But it-it was just… crushed, under thousands, maybe hundred thousand tons of rock! H-How can it not even be injured?!"

The monster finally spotted them, along with the other fleeing dragons, and snarled again in anger. Opening its mouth, an incredibly strong wind began pulling them all towards it. Toothless and Skullcrusher both struggled to push against it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Come on, bud, you can do it!" Hiccup looked behind him to see the dragons being swallowed into the massive maw. The chief knew they couldn't escape from this. Looking at the beast right in the eyes, he saw more killing intent than any other dragon or Viking in his life.

Before the monster could catch them and the rest of the dragons, however, the beast was hit with a large stream of fire. While it was distracted by the onslaught, the Red Death from earlier flew from behind it and up to the two riders, who had managed to get their bearings back. Giving a quick bark of delight, it nudged Hiccup and Toothless affectionately, nearly throwing them off balance in the process.

"Whoa! Guh… um… you're welcome. Guess I should be glad it's on our side this time." Looking behind the large dragon, he noticed the monster once again shrugging off a killer attack. "We need to go!" Toothless barked at the Red Death, which barked back in some sort of agreement. Giving a giant roar, the remaining dragons not swallowed began to follow as Hiccup and Eret led the way.

* * *

He was furious. Not only was he attacked by humans, but they had managed to take away a jackpot he didn't even know he had. To top it all off, he had been crushed by his own perch and blasted with fire. Not that it had hurt him. He shook the last flames out of his eyes and spotted the group of food flying away. Normally he wouldn't bother with humans, but since these ones made off with his food, he decided to make an exception. He stretched out his wings, ready to take flight.

* * *

"Are we there, yet?" Snotlout whined. Night had fallen during the other dragon rider's trip, and the others were not happy to be flying this late. It had been the thirteenth time Snotlout had asked that particular question in the last eight minutes. Needless to say, Astrid was pissed.

"We'll get there when Stormfly says we get there! Now unless you want me to impale you on the nearest rock, could you shut your mouth?!" Astrid snapped, getting Snotlout to shut up. To be honest, though, Astrid had been worried that they didn't follow the right trail. She considered camping out for the night, but decided against it, as Hiccup would need their help with the 'enemy'.

As they were flying however, the sound of a night fury broke through the night, catching their attention. Stormfly answered it back, letting their four friends know they were there. "You ready, Fishlegs?"

Astrid noticed he was visibly shaking. "I'm conflicted if I should be excited about this thing or frightened out of my mind about it!"

"Hey, didn't you say Fishlegs would go to them?" Tuffnut asked, leaving Astrid a bit baffled.

"Yeah. Why?"

Ruffnut answered. "Nothing. Just the fact that Hiccup's coming to us instead."

Snotlout jumped in his saddle. "And he's got company!"

Astrid looked back to her front and realized they were right. Hiccup and Eret were flying towards them…with a Red Death tailing right behind them.

"OTHER WAY! FLY BACK TO BERK, DOUBLE TIME!" Hiccup shouted.

The Vikings immediately obliged, turning around and flying like maniacs. They began flying by their chief, awaiting a plan. However, Hiccup anticipated this and immediately dismissed them. "We're not running from this guy!"

Snotlout looked at his chief like he was crazy. "What?! How can you not be running from him?!"

"Because he's running with us!" Eret answered him.

"That's a funny one! Now what's your actual plan?!" Gobber yelled, unamused.

Valka suddenly flew in front of them all. "No! He's right! I can see it in his eyes! It's as frightened as they are!"

"Yeah, and he's friendly too! I think we should call him Mountainback!" Eret said, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's been following us since we helped him and some of his dragons escape the real problem! I think he's taken a bit too much of a liking to us, though…"

"Hey, who said you could have the privilege of naming it?" Tuffnut interrupted, hanging upside down in front of Eret.

"I haven't named a single dragon since I got here! I think this will make up for it!"

Snotlout interjected. "No fair! I was supposed to name the first Red Death we got! I say we should name him Deathcrusherslicingdeathfang!" Mountainback immediately barked in refusal of the name.

"Uh, guys?" Fishlegs interrupted. "If you weren't running from Mountainback, (Snotlout: Aw, come on!) what were you guys running from?"

Hiccup answered this time. "Oh, you know, just a titan that shrugged off an imploding mountain, and took Mountainback's (Snotlout: Seriously?!) fire stream to the face."

This didn't sit well with Fishlegs. "I have concluded that I am scared out of my mind!"

"Move through those arches and sea stacks! We need to lose it!" Luckily for them, Mountainback was still small enough to maneuver through the rock maze. His dragons followed behind him.

"Lose it? Gobber exclaimed. "You mean it's following us?!"

Astrid looked behind her while they were talking, waiting for whatever monster had done all this.

"Yes, and it has a taste for dragons! And I don't mean it eats them if it doesn't get their share, I mean they are apparently part of his diet!"

"I think I'm going to faint…" Fishlegs said, becoming a bit hysterical.

"Where are we even flying to? I can't see anything!" Ruffnut protested.

Astrid's attention was caught by a purple flash from the corner of her eye. Confused, she looked up.

"We don't really have a destination! We just need to lose it for now!" Hiccup shouted.

"Any good plans?" Eret asked.

"It's the best plan we have at the moment! We need to warn the village!"

Astrid caught another quick flash in the direction she was looking in. "Hiccup! Does your monster flash purple every few seconds?"

Hiccup stared at her in horror. "Where?!"

"Over there! On our right, and farther above!"

Everyone brought their eyes to said location. Indeed, there was a giant figure looming in the distance. Or actually, flying in the distance. With one flap, it shot ahead of them, making a sharp left right after. The monster was now on the island just meters from the group, perched on the shore. The others managed to finally get a good look at their pursuer.

"SON OF A HALF TROLL!" Astrid sweared, as the beast was nearly face to face with them. Everyone made a sharp u-turn after seeing the terrified sight. The monster took flight, this time at a slower pace. Hiccup could've sworn it was taunting them by doing so.

"Great Odin's beard! You never said anything about it being that large!" Gobber shouted.

"I never thought it'd be that big!" Hiccup argued. Another purple glow caught his eye. The chief looked back to see the creatures streaks were glowing much brighter… along with its horns. Hiccup noticed a more powerful looking ball of light in between both horns. The chief's instincts immediately overtook him. "EVERYONE! SHARP RIGHT!" The Vikings did so just as the beast fired its pulse ray. They dodged soon enough to just miss it, but some of Mountainback's dragons were too slow and managed to get hit, killing them instantly. The monster used its suction breath to swallow them, making Valka cringe.

Not wanting to take their chances with a second blast, he tried to think of a hiding spot quickly. He managed to spot an island with a giant chasm, but the fact that the monster could still see them in the dark was troubling. He needed to make them disappear… "Of course! Everyone stop!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at him.

"Just trust me! Ruffnut, Tuffnut! I need Zippleback gas, and lots of it!"

"Alright! Let's blow this thing sky high!" Tuffnut roared eagerly. Everyone stopped their dragons and began treading sky, while Mountainback and his dragons stopped as well. As the monster itself stopped right before them, gas from the twins' Zippleback and Hiccup's sword were released right into its face. The chief once again swore that the monster had seemed annoyed and unamused, but still slightly curious.

"Light it on my signal! When it goes off, head for the cave in that island!" He pointed to said cave. After a slight amount more of gas was released, Hiccup shouted. "NOW!" Tuffnut's head lit the gas, blowing it up in the face of the monster. Hiccup looked at its eyes while they moved to the cave and was glad to see it worked. The monster's slitted pupils had to adjust to the sudden light, just like a human's. "There! It'll have to get used to seeing in the dark before it'll be able to see us again!" They all landed in the cave, and backed up into it to avoid the monster's sight when it began searching again. "Stay quiet."

"What the heck is that thing, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, though, it's some kind of juggernaut. It wasn't even hurt by the attacks used on it today."

"Is it some kind of dragon?" Fishlegs asked.

"It looks like one. But I'm not sure. What I am sure about… is that this was one of the dangers from my dream." Hiccup sat down lost deep in thought and anxiety. Gobber walked over to them in the meanwhile, after peeking out of the cave.

"Well, everyone, there's good and bad news." Everyone looked at him, listening to what he was going to say. "Good news is, we managed to lose the damn beast. He doesn't know where we are."

"And the bad news?" Astrid asked reluctantly.

"Bad news is, he hasn't given up the chase. He's out there guarding the area, looking for us. And he looks REAL mad."

* * *

Rain. It gave a good feeling on his back. He liked it for its calming feel and comforting sound. Which was good, for it always seemed to follow him on his hunts. Swimming the distance that he was going in one shot always put a bit of stress on him. It never helped that what he was hunting always made him angry and unpleasant. But the rain calmed him. For he would need his anger when he reached his destination.

Some time ago, he heard the sound of a giant in the distance. A call for a challenge. His instincts told him where it came from and where it was going, and he set off instantly, swimming without stop. For the destination it was headed in told him exactly what it was. It told him exactly what it was going to do. And when he realized it, he became furious. But the rain calmed him. For he would need his ferocity when he reached his destination.

As he swam, though, he noticed he was headed for a small human boat. The entire thing looked like it had burned, being singed down to just above the part of it that was underwater. His instincts suddenly told him to avoid it rather than go through it, and although he didn't know why, he obliged. Going under the water very quickly, his tail's dorsal fins missed it by only a few feet. Looking back on the boat, he couldn't help but feel sad for some reason, but did not know whether it was his instincts or not. When he emerged, however, and began to swim again, the rained calmed him. For he would need no sadness or pity when he reached his destination. For when he reached his destination, he would need to kill.

As the rain droned on, he swam on, his dorsal fins tearing through the water.

* * *

What the hell?! Who's that guy? I feel like I should know him.

Don't worry, like I said, Dragnarok's naming will be redone in a later chapter. Review, review, review and let me know, along with anything else in the story that you like or dislike!


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

Okay, so the last chapter has been edited. So, make sure to remember that after that edit, HICCUP DID NOT NAME THE KAIJU YET. This chapter is going to have no mention of the name at all. Just wanted to point that out just in case anyone hasn't re-read the last chapter.

Okay kids, our Viking friends seem to be in a pickle. Let's see how they will earn their 'I outsmarted a kaiju' patch, today! Pay close attention, kids!

* * *

Act 1: First Encounter

Chapter 4: Escape

Toothless eyed the sky, watching the gigantic creature as he flew around. The massive…_dragon_ was entirely new to him. He had at least figured out that the tusked dragon was an alpha when he had first been to its nest, having heard of them through the growls of other dragons. But this thing was something he couldn't comprehend. There was no existing dragon that could get that big. Not even an alpha could get that big.

Wait, no, that's not right. Yes, no alpha _dragon _could get that big. But remembering the stories he was told as a hatchling, he realized that the alpha _titans _could. Older dragons always spoke of indestructible gargantuan creatures that swam, flew, and walked the Earth. They were all fascinating to listen to, and he was always eager to meet them… except for two. And realization came to him again.

As he grew up, he figured that it was just a story to keep young dragons from going too far south. Seeing the creature was real now, he wished that it still was. The scariest alpha titan was described being of a draconic nature. A being of hatred that despised every creature but itself. But it was said that it held no greater hatred than for the dragons. It held no greater pleasure than to feast on them all, and only stayed away from them because of a guardian alpha.

But of course, his hatred for humans rivaled his hatred for dragons. Looking at his fellow alpha, and best friend, he knew he needed to protect his dragons, and the humans they stood alongside by, frightened or not. He hoped that the guardian alpha was real, though. For no dragon or human could dream of even harming an alpha titan.

Hiccup paced around, glancing out of the cave every few minutes to check the status of the monster. Every single time, it was the same. The monster, perched on a mountain closely observing the area. Gobber was right, this thing was persistent. Not once did it take its eyes off the dead end they had gotten into.

"Ugh…you think of anything yet, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked, forgetting the direness of the situation.

Gobber hit him upside the head. "Hush up, Snotlout. We've got enough to think about as it is, and your complaining isn't helping."

"Well, we don't exactly have much time, either. That thing's going to get bored, and when it does, it'll come looking for us." Hiccup interjected. "And I don't think he'll play cat and mouse this time."

"Well then, Mr. Chief. What do we do?" Tuffnut asked mockingly. "…no, seriously, what do we do?" The others rolled their eyes.

"I don't know. This thing has us outclassed in a lot of areas. It's bigger, tougher, and stronger. It has more fire power. It can fly faster than all of our dragons. We need to think this through with the time we have. If we don't, we're as good as dead."

"That pulse ray is our biggest problem. If it hits us, at all, we're goners." Fishlegs added in nervously.

"I just don't understand how something this big can be a creature of the sky…" Valka noted, staring at the creature from the cave.

"We'll have to wonder about that later." Hiccup gathered everyone around, grabbing their attention. The dragons joined in as well; even Mountainback was snuggling right beside Astrid. "First off: We need to mull together our facts about the creature. What do we know so far about this thing?"

"It's big." Tuffnut stated bluntly.

"It's fast." Ruffnut joined in.

"It's a jerk." Snotlout said.

Hiccup stared at them, unamused. "Besides the obvious."

"It has an appetite for dragons." Valka said, tilting her head and shuddering.

"Tha' pulse ray is strong. Probably what destroyed the nest." Gobber added.

Fishlegs joined in. "Oh! Oh! The ray comes from its horn! And the energy it uses seems to come from its body."

"It has very good listening skills." Eret stated.

"That's… better. But it still isn't enough. You got anything, Astrid?" Hiccup looked to see her staring at the beast again. "Astrid?"

"It doesn't like the water."

Everyone stared at her in confusion. Eret was the first to react. "What in the world makes you say that?"

"Look at how it's holding onto that mountain. Every time it slips slightly, it scrambles to catch its grip again. Almost as if it can't swim well. Hel, I'd go so far as to say it's afraid of the water."

Eret suddenly jutted up, as if realizing something. "Hiccup! The perch in the mountain! It must've been made as high as possible to stay away from the water! It must not be able to take off in the ocean!"

"Then we know what we need our plan's end result to be. We need to find out how to knock that thing in the water. Now we just need to figure out how…" Hiccup thought about blinding it again, but he wasn't sure if the creature would fall for it or not. But since he couldn't think of another plan capable of even bothering the thing. "We could try temporarily blinding it again. Those eyes of his, as good as they are, don't seem to adjust well."

"It's the best chance we have. But that thing isn't going to let us get close without eating us. We need to surprise it." Astrid said.

"I'm already on it. I'll distract him." Hiccup replied.

"Wait, what? Are you crazy? That thing will eat you alive!"

"Trust me, Astrid. I get the feeling that thing probably hates me most out of all of us… he'll go after me for sure."

"Oh, I trust you all right. That doesn't necessarily make me happy to let you do this."

"Please, don't worry, Astrid. Toothless and I can sneak out without that thing noticing us, since Tootless is used to disappearing in the darkness of night. Everyone else would be spotted."

Astrid sighed, knowing he was right. "Just promise me… promise us, that it won't go wrong."

Hiccup stared at her, not sure himself if it wouldn't go wrong. "I can… but only if everything goes as planned." He stated. Astrid and the others leaned in, awaiting the strategy.

* * *

He grew impatient. He knew they were there. He knew they weren't far. They couldn't have gotten far. He felt it to his very core. And though he did not see where they fled to, he would be able to see them if they tried to move from their spot. But as of now, his patience grew thin. If they would not show themselves soon… he felt he would just bring the whole place down in irritation.

But just before he was able to topple any structures, however, his ears caught a small noise. He tried looking around for it, but found the noise hard to pinpoint. It seemed like it was coming from all around him, but he could see nothing in the surroundings. Just then, the noise stopped just above him. Looking up the mountain, he narrowed his eyes so he could see the source. What he finally saw angered him. A human riding an insignificant… but not just any human riding an insignificant; the leader of them, perched just a little bit higher than his head. The one who lead them all to humiliate him.

He could tell by the way the human flailed its tiny arms around that it was taunting him. It had started making annoying noises as well, making him wonder how soon he could shut it up. He decided to charge his energy only slightly, so his blast wouldn't kill the thing. That way, he could catch the pair and squash them in his hands, making them die slowly and painfully. A good source of entertainment, and a wonderful meal afterwards.

His stun pulse was ready, but just before he fired…the two leapt forward over his head, just dodging his blast. The mountain cracked greatly, and he growled at its fragileness. Tightening his grip, he dared not to fall into the water, for that was the great one's domain. And even though the great one was not here, his leverage would still be lost and the prey would escape. He could not allow that. He chose to fire a stronger blast now, wanting to kill the human and insignificant leader before it mocked him anymore.

When he turned his head, however, he only saw the pair for a split second before he could only see was fire in his eyes. He blinked his eyes, for now he could see nothing but black now. He roared in frustration, realizing they had used the same trick on him once again. He was really starting to hate those two.

* * *

Hiccup watched out of the corner of his eye as the twins, Mountainback's Zipplebacks and Astrid, whom he gave his sword, blew Zippleback gas in the area behind the monster. Not wanting the creature to hear the hissing sound, he began yelling about, waving his arms to keep the thing's attention. Toothless picked up on the plan, roaring at the thing in a mocking way.

The monster had begun charging a pulse ray, but the chief noticed it was much smaller than previous ones. He sat there, closely observing the ball of energy for his chance; that was when he noticed the creature's energy had stopped flowing into it. "Toothless, now!" Toothless jumped forward, tailfin closed, sending them both streaking past the creature. The creature hadn't acted fast enough, and ended up hitting the mountain instead; exactly what the chief had wanted.

"That's our cue guys! Blow it forward and light 'em up!" Astrid yelled. The Vikings and dragons did so, using their wings to send the gas into the monster's face. The twins burst out of the cloud, trailing with a small line of gas, and set it off as soon as they got far enough.

The Vikings had to cover their ears to protect them from the sheer volume of the explosion. The blast had shaken up the mountain, cracking it even more. Gobber, Fishlegs, and Vlka took up the next phase, blasting the mountain with everything they had. Hiccup had flown back up at this point, and had activated Toothless' jutted spines. "Rapid fire, Toothless! Let's help them out!" Toothless began firing his plasma bolts at a high speed towards the mountain. Before long, the mountaintop finally collapsed from the damage done to it.

The monster had mistakenly been holding on to the rocks with only one hand. As a result, it fell backwards as the mountain in its clutches became rubble. The monster tried reaching for the rock still there, but Mountainback, wanting revenge for his dead dragons, sped like a bullet and rammed right into its chest. That final push ensured the beast was too imbalance to save itself, and it fell into the water, losing its biggest advantage. The beast struggled to escape, panicking and flailing around in the water. Hiccup looked on, feeling victorious, but knew the beast wouldn't be stuck for long.

"Alright Vikings! Let's make a beeline for Berk! This thing's gonna get out somehow!" Hiccup took the lead, with riders and dragons not too far behind.

* * *

It had already become morning when the riders returned to Berk. The villagers were happy to see the chief and the other warriors alright, but their happiness didn't last long. After being told of the giant dragon monster, they nearly broke into panic. Hiccup managed to calm them down.

"I know that this thing is terrifying. And while it is more than a match for us, I believe we can still ward it off. With dragons and Vikings working together, we will be able to get rid of this monster. After all, nothing is more fearsome than an angry Viking or dragon, right?!"

"YEAH!" screamed the villagers.

"We're going to have to halt on reparations for now until the threat is dealt with. Until then, train yourselves, train your dragons, and be ready to face a living apocalypse!" Hiccup finished, leaving his people to shout in eagerness, and the dragons to roar in determination. Before he could do anything else, though, Gobber grabbed his attention.

"Hiccup! It's Gothi. She says that she knows what the rest of your dream is about."

Hiccup gestured to the riders to follow him, since they would also need to know what they were up against. Astrid walked up beside him and began talking with him.

"I sure hope Gothi can tell us some good news. That thing is probably pissed and ready to stomp on us first chance it gets." Astrid said.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Hiccup stated. Astrid looked over to him. "I'm more worried about what the hel the OTHER threat is."

* * *

Embarrassed. Humiliated. Enraged. Those words couldn't even begin to describe how he felt right now. A frail human managed to be smart enough to make him crash into the water, making him fear for his life. As he shook off the water, he remembered the appearance of the human and insignificant, and burned it into his mind. Laying down to rest, he stared off into the direction the creatures went in. It seemed he was going to be killing three kings now.


	6. Chapter 5: Beyond Gods

News for you guys! It's about this story, for the most part. We're halfway through Act 1, and Hiccup and the others are about to find out just who their giant assailant is. After Act 1, however, we're gonna be taking a little break. I've got to plan out the rest of the story, as it has changed a bit. It might be cut down to two acts, or I might keep all three acts, but have the second one to be shorter. I also need to plan out a few more plot points more thoroughly, otherwise I'll feel they might become 'arc decay' (gotta love TV Tropes!).

It won't be off long, probably only a little over two weeks. In the meantime, however, I will be working on another fun story, a short one. It's not a continuation of Make a Wish, sadly, as I've gone ahead and left the stories for what happens after that up to you guys. If you decide to make a sequel series, please let me know, as I'm eager to see what you come up with.

What's the actual story? Well, I won't completely reveal it right away, but it has to do with a certain mix and match character getting tired of not being able to do what he loves, so to do his favorite pastime away from those who frown on it, he takes a field trip… to another universe. If you think you know who it is, post your answer in a review of the story.

Speaking of reviews, one more thing I need to tell you guys is…please review. It's great that you guys love the story, but it's nice to criticize it when needed. Don't be afraid to do it, because without that criticism, I can't make this story the best it can be. So please review, and give a con about my story, even if it's only a little one. It is much appreciated.

* * *

Act 1: First Encounter

Chapter 5: Beyond Gods

As Hiccup and the others approached Gothi's hut, they noticed the elder waiting outside, looking out towards the ocean. Hiccup and Toothless landed first, with Hiccup kneeling in respect after getting off of his dragon. Before the others could get off, however, Gothi held up a hand, signaling them to stop.

"What? Why can't we hear?" Snotlout complained.

"Seems it's only for the chief's ears. That means even I can't go in." Gobber said.

"Then how will Hiccup be able to translate? He hasn't learned to interpret the tools Gothi uses!" Astrid argued.

Hiccup interrupted. "Astrid, calm down. If Gothi knows how to tell me in a way I'll understand, she'll use it. Right now I need to find out what's going on. Go back down to the village and wait for me."

Astrid huffed, and flew down, with the others following behind. Hiccup looked back to Gothi and sighed. "Sorry about that Gothi. Just spent the whole night running from the most terrifying thing ever. We're all a bit stressed right now." Gothi motioned for him to come inside, and he followed. She used her staff to block Toothless, causing him to pout. "Even Toothless?" The dragon bgan getting restless. "Woah, easy bud. I'll be fine. Just… wait out here." Toothless drooped, and stayed out while Hiccup walked inside. He started talking, trying to break the tension. "Though I'm also curious as how you'll tell me. I know you wouldn't break your vow of silence for anything, not even this."

Gothi motioned him to sit near her fireplace, and he did so. Sitting down herself, she sat in a position of meditation, seemingly forgetting about the chief sitting next to her. Hiccup became rather confused, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Waiting for anything to happen, he sat there for a few minutes, awkwardly staing at the elder, who didn't even notice.

Suddenly, spur the moment, an idea came to him. Perhaps she was actually waiting for him? Eh, it was worth a shot. Facing towards the fire, he closed his eyes. Unfortunately, the idea didn't seem to work, as he still felt nothing. Thinking it a failure, he opened his eyes to try something else…only to see nothing but darkness.

_Oookay, that's creepy._ Before he could comprehend anything, a white light burst in front of his face, almost out of nowhere. Hiccup fell backwards in surprise. Looking up, he noticed the light changing colors.

A voice suddenly called out from it. **"Do you know where dragons came from?"** Hiccup froze, unsure if he should answer. **"Do not worry, Hiccup, for you need not answer; you need not even speak. I am here to answer the questions you have… as well as the ones you may yet to have." **He thought the voice could be Gothi; after all, she didn't seem to be breaking her vow of silence this way. But, with no offence to the elder, the voice sounded too young for her. **"Focus, boy. Our origin is not the subject here. You must know just how dangerous these threats are." **Hiccup shook it off. Whatever it was, it was right. He was focusing on irrelevant things…like how the light could read his mind. How the heck could it do that? No, no, not important.

Looking up from his personal debate, he gave his attention to the light. **"Are you ready now?" **He nodded. **"Good. Then it is time you knew of Dragnarok and Godzilla…and just what they mean to your dragons."**

* * *

**What are they? To be blunt, they are giant creatures who once walked the Earth, openly, and dominantly. To be precise? Oh, so much more than that. **

**Long ago, these creatures fed off of a thriving food source. An energy that would kill you… but would be delicious to them. They were harmless to most other creatures, only acting territorial or challenging to other giants; somewhat like most animals now. They would have their petty squabbles, their mating rituals, their housings and everything in between. Though as peaceful as they were, they still ruled the Earth; no smaller creature dared challenge them.**

**But they are scarce in number for a reason. At some point in time, their food began to disappear. Though unnoticeable at first, the giants did notice later on… when it was too late. With not enough food to supply them, they diminished. Most died from starvation, or from ferociously killing each other. Others went in to hiding. As of now, the ones who remain stay in the deepest of oceans, the highest of skies, the most desolate of lands. But what does any of this mean to you or your dragons? **

**Simple; they and the giants are brethren. Long ago, there was a giant much smaller than the others. Still large enough to tower over the largest dragon, but much smaller compared to other giants. Our name for him was Draconis. Long before the other giants saw the threat, he noticed the thinning of the food source, and learned to recreate the energy within his own body. Teaching his species of the ability, they eliminated the need to search for it, allowing them to survive the famine. An unfortunate side effect was that his children and descendants grew smaller and smaller. In turn, however, they developed new ways to survive the rage of the giants, growing wings, creating fire, and much more. Those descendants eventually became the dragons you know of now.**

**When he other titans learned of this development, they grew resentful and envious of it, not wanting to be outlasted by a smaller creature. And through this hatred, as well as through the ferocity of their apocalypse, there was born a terrible creature. A being from a species that had already hated Draconis and his kind, the titan grew to become vengeful. Most titans thought he would die, since he could not survive without the energy, but somehow, some way, he lived on. **

**However, he was never able to exact his hatred on Draconis. For Draconis was an old titan, and the giant birthed in anger was young. Draconis died, leaving the young titan furious. He resolved to then destroy all of Draconis' children, hunting them down and feasting on them for their energy. For years they ran from him, in fear of being consumed. Soon, their fear became so great, they fled north. They flew all the way to the top of the world. The young titan watched them for millennia, waiting at the bottom of the world to be able to destroy them. Because of his persistent goal to end the lives of all dragons, he earned the name that fit him best… Dragnarok.**

**But why did Dragnarok not chase after the dragons immediately? He seemed so persistent, so willing to spend the rest of his life chasing them. What stopped him? **

**That answer comes from deep in the ocean. For Draconis was not alone during his late life. He had been allied with the most powerful titan alive. We hesitate to say if it was a friendship… perhaps maybe in some way, they were related. But the most definite thing was that the titan would not tolerate the pursuit of his allies' children any longer. He traveled until he reached Dragnarok, and threatened to maul him within an inch of his life, to prevent any further hunting. Dragnarok complied, and stopped his chase, fearing for his own life for the first time.**

**This was not his only endeavor, however. The titan brought it upon himself to destroy those who wished harm on nature. For he is nature's protector, and does everything to keep it in balance. Even when nature decided that the giants would no longer dominate the planet, he enforced its will, knowing full well that he would need to kill his brethren that stepped out of line. He has become so strong, most other titans have regarded him as a god. And so it was only fitting that his name be…Godzilla.**

**You have already come across Dragnarok, and you have seen his power. But that will be nothing when Godzilla comes. Yes, he is on is way here, and he is enraged. But Dragnarok is enraged as well. When Godzilla arrives, they shall fight. And when they fight, islands will sink, mountains will topple… and you will be caught in the crossfire. And while you may be able to survive the onslaught of both, you will not survive the aftermath. Whoever wins, shall not stop at that victory. **

**If Dragnarok is to win, he shall consume all dragons. He will not stop till every last one is gone. And he will not ignore you. He has earned a hatred for you as well, and while he will not go out of his way to pursue you like the dragons, he shall still kill you on sight. If you stay here protecting the dragons, you shall be destroyed along with them.**

**If Godzilla wins, however, he will not take lightly to your alliance with the dragons. He is smarter than you think; he knows what could happen to the dragons if they become too close to humans. He knows how greedy, hateful and abusive they can become. Your village may be an exception, but he will not see that. Although the dragons will be spared, he shall destroy you in order to 'keep balance'.**

**Although our origin is unimportant, our concern for you is great. We wish for you to survive this encounter, and live on. But how? For when either side wins, Armageddon will be wrought upon you. The Vikings shall pray to the gods, in hopes that they will smite the titans. That is why we wished to speak to you alone. For you have already figured out that the gods do not exist. We know that your belief in them disappeared long ago. But to say that in front of your friends would make them deem you a heretic… then they would never listen to you. And you must be the one to convince them of the only option. You must flee.**

**Yes, there is no way for you to kill the titans. And that is why you must flee. The outcomes for the fight all end in the death of your people. Escape now, and you shall live. But if that is the reason why we had you here alone, why did we not allow your dragon in here?**

**Both outcomes also come to be because of your connection to the dragons. Dragnarok wishes to eat them, and Godzilla wishes to protect them. If you flee with the dragons, the titans will follow, both set in their resolve. In order to escape them completely, you must do what you hate most.**

**You must abandon them.**

* * *

_Abandon them?! You want me to leave Toothless and the other dragons here?! You want me leave their fate up to these… things?!_

**If you take them with you, you shall be destroyed. Leaving them here and running is your best resolve. Unless you wish for death to be brought to your people, unless you want your dream to come true, then you must heed it. Your survival depends on it.**

* * *

Hiccup's eyes shot open, snapping out of his trance. He looked at Gothi, who had also awakened from her meditation. She stared back in empathy, and concern. He burst out of the cottage, and stared out into the ocean. Toothless, who had been sleeping, awoke with a start, and immediately rushed to his rider in joy. Hiccup looked down at his village, and saw dragons and Vikings working together, in joy and determination, baby dragons playing with Viking children, living happily together. Slowly turning back to his best friend, he clutched his chest, feeling heartbroken. Toothless crooned in worry again.

_No. _He thought. _I will never let anything happen to Toothless. Sorry, mysterious light. But running away isn't an option._

* * *

Looks like the mysterious being forgot it was talking to a Viking, huh? Occupational hazard and the like. I wonder what Hiccup's plan is…


	7. Chapter 6: Trust me, I'm a Viking

This chapter came out much later than I wanted it to…

I'm back guys, don't worry, story not abandoned! Work, chores, family events and a touch of procrastination can really take the time away. If you didn't guess which character I was talking about last chapter, in the intro, then I shall have you know it was Discord. Yes, our spirit of chaos gets bored after the events of twilight's kingdom, and decides to go to another universe… the universe of a certain hyperactive, knuckleheaded(and colorblind) ninja.

By the by, I have decided to cut this story into two acts instead of three. Not enough story for two more separate acts, as they work better as one whole. It's probably going to be bigger than this act. That said, I'll still be waiting a little bit before it's released, as I still need to think it through.

This chapter is going to be shorter than the others, and will focus on Valka and Eret.

Act 1: The First Encounter

Chapter 6: Trust me, I'm a Viking

* * *

While most of the others had gone to gain their rest back, Astrid sat around the village square, doing her best to stay tentative and alert. She hadn't planned on sleeping for a while, not until this threat was dealt with. Unfortunately, her 'no sleep till dead monster' routine had her less observant than she thought, as she hadn't noticed Hiccup had landed right next to her until he spoke to her.

"Astrid? You okay, there?" Astrid jumped, a bit startled by what seemed to be his sudden appearance.

"Wha-Yeah. Yeah! I'm alright! Just fine."

"Where are the others?"

"Getting sleep. Unlike me, they didn't want to wait around to know what was going on. The twins and Snotlout left since you can't keep their attention for long, and the others thought it would be a good idea to rest and get energy. I decided to wait for you and your info."

"I'm conflicted that you didn't decide to go get sleep. After all, you're going to need the energy as well. But I did want to talk to alone anyway."

"Things a bit more confidential than you thought?"

"Not exactly. But it's something I'd rather not share with the others." He looked around, feeling a bit uneasy. "Can we talk in the cove?"

"Um…sure." Now she was really curious.

* * *

Eret watched them leave, also curious as to what Hiccup had to say. He had pretended to leave, knowing full well the bond Astrid and Hiccup shared; he knew Hiccup would relay any information to her first, and also tell her all the things he wouldn't even tell his mother. The ex-dragon trapper got on his dragon and decided to take the long way around, wanting to know everything about what had happened, whether the chief liked it or not.

"And where do you think you're going?" Eret turned to see Valka giving him a disappointed look.

"Oh, it's you. Where do you think?" Eret replied, giving her a stern look back.

"If he doesn't want to tell us certain things, then let it be. He has his reasons."

"What reasons could he have for keeping what could be vital information from us? That will hurt us more than it helps!"

"Not if the information is something we don't need. For all you know, he could be telling Astrid something incredibly personal."

"And I'll be sure to keep my mouth closed at the gossip table, thank you." Before Eret could fly off, Cloudjumper flew by, carrying a large bag. Skullcrusher immediately threw Eret off of his back and chased after him. Eret gave an unamused look towards Valka. "Dragon nip?"

"Tell a dragon to fly away with nip and the flock will follow. Even the Bewilderbeast had a hard time stopping 'em. Don't even get me started on Dragon Root."

"A simple yes would suffice." Eret looked back to see his dragon halfway across the island. *Sigh…* "Fine, you win. I won't eavesdrop. But what makes you so uncurious by the way? Is he going to tell you too?"

"Hasn't said a word to me yet about anything up there. But I trust that he'll let us know what we need to know. Take it from me, trust is something that must be earned."

"I guess that means you haven't earned his trust yet either."

"And what, exactly, makes you say that? My son told me of his awful nightmares the night before this beast attacked."

"Yes, and he told me about them on our way up to Gothi's the other day. Because I had wanted to know after Astrid asked if it was about 'those' dreams."

"He talked about it to Astrid before me?" Valka's eyes widened. "Looks like he was only trying to make me feel better."

"Most likely. But why confide in Astrid before you? Well, from what I've learned, let's put it this way. All of us have something that would make it very unlikely to be told the most personal things. Gobber doesn't take many things too seriously, Snotlout's big-mouthed and cocky, the twins could care less, Fishlegs would blurt it out under pressure, and I just got here. And you? Gone for twenty years leaving him to fend for himself like a mouse among badgers."

"Are you going so far as to assume that my son actually hates me?" She pointed her staff at him, ready to knock the man senseless.

"Not at all. Quite the opposite actually. From what I've seen since I've been here, that boy can't stay angry for long, and he's definitely not the type to hold a grudge. I'm pretty confident that he's happy you're here, regardless of the morality of your decision."

Valka lowered her staff. "Then what are you getting at?"

"You were still gone for twenty years. Even though he's happy to see you, he doesn't trust you fully yet, not because of anger or hate… but because he hasn't gotten close enough to you yet."

Valka thought about that for a second. True enough, Hiccup had been dealing with everything that came his way for practically his whole life. Stoick, although present at the time, probably wasn't able to understand his son's problems since he was so different from the other Vikings. That stopped only after he met Toothless and ended the dragon war. Eret was right. As calm as he was about her absence, she still hadn't been there to bond with him, and be the mother that he needed.

"Then, we have to think about Astrid. True, she barely cared for him for about fifteen years. But after being kidnapped and taken on a flying trip to a deadly dragon's nest, she started to understand him. As did Hiccup, when she became comfortable enough to tell him about her issues and dreams. Not to mention they're both incredibly supportive of each other. And to top it all off, that's been like that for five years. On the other hand, Hiccup has only been reunited with you for a few weeks. I don't know about you, but that's a lot less than five years."

Valka saw his point in that too. Right now, at the moment, after so much time of talking to each other, flying with each other, bonding with one another… Astrid was the closest person to him.

"…I understand how trust works, Valka. Really, I do. You've already been telling me about it before now, in a more indirect way. And I really do hope you're right about telling us what we need to know, when we need to know it." The man suddenly widened his eyes. "Uh, I think we'll have to continue this later."

"Why?"

"Because I just saw Mountainback go after the nip."

Valka's eyes widened as well. "Oh dear… let's go make sure he doesn't hurt anybody."

"Right."

* * *

"I thought you said you were going to tell me." Astrid said as she got off her dragon.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but seeing you nearly doze off on your dragon convinced me otherwise." Hiccup sat down near the edge of the cove's pond.

"Oh, that? I was just… practicing flying with my eyes closed." She sat down next to her boyfriend.

He smiled. "Really? You also practicing listening to me with your head on my shoulder?" Sure enough, Astrid had already put her head on his shoulder, and she didn't even notice. She darted up, trying to convince him that she was awake. "Come on, Astrid, I'm tired as well, and it's almost dark anyway. We might as well catch some sleep."

"No, no, I'm fine… sooner I know what's going on, sooner I can help…"

"And then you'll never go to sleep." He suddenly got an idea. "How about this? As chief of Berk, I'm giving you an order to sleep next to me under the stars." They both chuckled.

"You, sir, are abusing your power…"

"You can revolt against me after you get a well-earned rest."

"Fair enough." She smiled, and snuggled up next to him. They both dozed off, and Toothless and Stormfly quickly curled up and did the same, enjoying the last quiet night they would probably have for a while.

* * *

Hiccstrid punch of cuteness to da face!

This chapter was actually going to be the 'Hiccup's plan' chapter, until I realized I hadn't gone anywhere with the Eret/Valka trust problem. It would be bad to wait to talk about it until Act 2, so I put some development in this snug spot right here.

Keep on the lookout for the next chapter of this story as well as the first chapter of….

"**Discord messes with: Naruto"**

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Best Laid Plans

Once again I must apologize for my absence on this story. I'm going to make it a long story short and say it was work related issues, coupled with a week-long visit to my grandma's(who didn't have wi-fi, I must add).

But let's not dwell on that. For now, the story continues! It's time for Hiccup and Astrid's conversation, and his explanation of the plan to everyone!

* * *

Act 1: The First Encounter

Chapter 7: Best Laid Plans

"_Note to self: Never tell Astrid about a terrible solution proposed by a mysterious spirit thing just after she wakes up."_ Hiccup thought to himself. He had done the exact opposite just a few moments ago, and had to escape a falling tree that Astrid cleaved in half out of anger. He stood back up and looked at the tree, noticing the nearly clean cut.

Astrid popped up over it, looking very sheepish. "Sorry, Hiccup! Sorry…I just… really didn't like that proposition."

"It's alright, I'm okay. Though it looks like we're going to have some more lumber to repair the houses."

Astrid chuckled along with him. "Heh heh….but…in all seriousness, they actually said that? That we had to abandon them?" She began picking up rocks and skipping them across the pond, trying to vent her frustration.

"They said it alright. Though I think it doesn't have to be done. What will happen to them if Dragnarok actually wins? I couldn't bear the thought of Toothless in the hands of that thing." Hiccup started tossing rocks as well.

"And if Godzilla wins?"

"Apparently, he'll kill us all in an attempt to keep the world in balance."

"That's a bit extreme… though at this point I think he's our best bet at surviving."

"I think so too. And that's exactly why I need to make him see that we're not a threat." Astrid threw the rock in her hand incredibly hard out of shock. It embedded itself into a tree on the other end.

Astrid gave him a concerned look. "Whoa, Hiccup, hold on a minute. You're not actually thinking of reasoning with the thing, are you?" Astrid asked. "You do remember the last time you tried to reason with a psychotic monster, right? And you know I'm not talking about the Bewilderbeast."

"No, I've learned from that 'experience'. But Godzilla and Drago are two very different beings. Drago was insane. But Godzilla? He's just doing what he thinks is right. If I can show him that our way of life can be right, that we're not a threat to the balance, then we may have a chance of everyone getting out alive."

Astrid crossed her arms. "And if it doesn't work, you'll be the food stuck between a giant's teeth."

"Astrid, it's not like we have a choice. We can't fight the guy, and we sure as hell can't defend ourselves from him. This is the best chance we have."

"Alright, I see your point. But there's still one problem. Dragnarok still wants dragon snacks and would also like to see us as red splatters on the ground. How are we gonna deal with him until his sparring partner arrives?"

"Well, we need to find something to keep him busy. At least until Godzilla arrives." Hiccup took his map out. "And I know exactly how we're going to do that."

"Ohhh…clever and devious, my chief. Clever and devious." Astrid got down beside him. "Do you think the others will freak out about another monster on the loose?"

Hiccup suddenly looked nervous. "Yeeeaaah…About that. I think we should just prepare for Dragnarok."

"You don't want them to worry about the other giant walking apocalypse coming this way?" Hiccup sighed, giving the girl her answer. "That's not going to end well and you know it."

"If the village starts dividing their attention on both monsters, then that will be the only thing that doesn't end well. They'll start going in opposite directions, weapons akimbo, trying to fight off two monsters at once. I need their attention on Dragnarok right now."

"What are you going to do when Godzilla gets here?"

"Godzilla is going to go straight for Dragnarok when he gets here. That's his number one priority. With both of them distracted, the Vikings won't have to worry about either of them, and we can all think of ways to communicate with the big guy." Hiccup went silent for a bit. "He's our only chance. And someone's gotta be crazy enough to take it."

"If you say so, though you're right, that plan is very crazy." She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But hey, one thing I do love about you is your insanity."

"Insanity?" He faced her. "Ah, come on, the plan's not that risky, is it?"

She laughed. "It's a compliment, babe. Just one more thing before we leave. That mystery voice… it knew a lot. Not just about the monsters, but also about us. I thought I was the only one who knew about your…absent belief."

"Yeah. It's definitely on the list of things I need to investigate. And the highest on the list of scary things that decided to show up out of nowhere."

"You think they're dangerous?"

"I'm actually not sure. I mean, yeah, they said they wanted to protect us, but they also seemed pretty eager to leave our dragons in the hands of mountain crushing monsters." Toothless and Stormfly ran over to their respective owners, having just woken up.

"That would make things very conflicting, yeah."

"Thing is, though, we obviously have bigger problems to worry about. Literally." Hiccup got on Toothless, ready to head back to Berk. Astrid did the same with Stormfly.

"Well, they're on my chopping block. As for those bigger problems, just remember," Astrid pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek. "Fearless Astrid Hofferson always has your back."

Hiccup smiled. "Won't ever forget it. Come on, we have to go tell the village of our plan."

* * *

Every village member had gathered in the square, on orders from their chief. Apparently, he had already figured a way to keep the oncoming beast from coming any closer to the village. Valka, Eret and the others were up in front, awaiting the news.

"So, what do you think Hiccup has up his sleeve?" Eret asked.

Tuffnut spoke up. "I think he wants to use a rock!" The whole group, minus Ruffnut, stared at him. "What? It'll be a big rock…"

Ruffnut decided to join in. "Maybe he wants us to use our dragons to fly in the shape of a giant fist, so we can punch it in the face!"

Tuffnut started getting excited. "Oh, oh! Maybe we'll use our dragons to fly a giant rock shaped like a fist into its face!"

"Okay!" Eret interrupted. "Can we get a little output from the others, please?"

"Well, knowing Hiccup, he's most likely taken into account all the weaknesses and shortcomings of the thing. He'll have put them together into a foolproof, master plan."

Suddenly, Hiccup got onto the platform. The entire village went silent, ready to hear of his experience in the elder's hut.

"Hello, everyone. I trust everyone got a well-deserved rest, especially my first-class team. At least, I hope they did." He looked out to his people and their dragons, unsure how they would react to what he was going to say. He noticed Astrid join the others, letting him know it was time to begin. "Alright, everyone, I have quite a bit of good news… as well as a bit of bad news. First things first, the bad news. Turns out, Dragnarok, the name of our mystery creature, isn't the only giant beast of death out there."

What was a quiet, listening village, turned into an uproar of panic as the Vikings began shouting and asking questions.

"What are we supposed to do?" "How do we fight two monsters at once?" "They'll destroy us all!"

Hiccup couldn't get them quiet again. If he couldn't explain soon, they would probably start rioting. Maybe Toothless could roar to hush them down…

**wraaaauuuurgurgurguraaaa…**

Everyone froze. Any Viking who had been panicking had shut up pretty quickly after hearing that.

Hiccup spoke up. "I need a lookout out there, now!"

A few minutes passed, the Viking who had volunteered to take a look quickly came back, telescope in hand. "I didn't see anything, chief. But I noticed a lot of dragons flying this way."

"Then we don't have much time until he gets here. Which means, I don't have much time to tell you just what in the world is going on! I need you all to listen if we're getting out of this alive!" All eyes became glued to him now. His face had the stern look he had when there wasn't time to joke around; the look his father always wore. "Godzilla, the other monster, isn't here for us…yet. He's got a death glare pointed right over at our unwelcome guest. We need to buy time until he gets here, because he's the only one who can fight Dragnarok. That's the first bit of good news. Second part of bad news is, when he's done with the big disfigured bat out there, he will come after us, unless I can convince him we aren't a target. And we won't be able to focus on any of that, unless we can stall that flying monstrosity till Godzilla gets here. And how do we do that? We trap him."

"That's cool and fine and all, but how are we supposed to trap that thing, mister know-it-all chief?" Snotlout asked, earning him a fist in the gut from Astrid. "Just…curious…ouch."

"Good question, actually. We can't trap him using rope or cages or anything like that, but we can use nature against him. More specifically, Odin's crown."

Many Oooos and Ahhhs resounded from the audience. "Yeah!" Tuffnut shouted. "Odin's crown!...What's Odin's crown?"

"A much more unnecessary question if you ever listened to the tales the older Vikings tell. It's a giant circle of mountains with a giant, deep gap in the middle, full of water. Dragnarok's afraid of water, so we can use it as a makeshift cage. What's better is, he can't grab onto the mountain's sides to get out. It's too full of gravel and sand. He won't have a stable hold for a long while."

"So how do we get him in there?" Eret asked.

"First, we get him mad. Make him angry enough to follow us, make him too furious to see what's coming. What's coming, is second, a trick we used on him twice to escape from him. Blinding him with a sudden flash of light when he's hovering over the gap. Thirdly, and finally, we use every rider we have to knock into one of his wings, while he's blinded, making him lose his balance and falling straight into the pit of water."

"What about the Horn ray he can use?" A random Viking asked.

"From what I've observed, he'll be panicking too much to remember about his special ability. Dragnarok will just want to get out of the water as soon as possible. It may come to him after a while; after all, this is only designed to keep him busy. But it's also designed to paint a target on his back for our big helper." The Vikings were nodding in approval; the plan seemed strong. "We don't have much time, since we need the cover of night to do this. Dragnarok is on his way to Berk and is eating every dragon in his path. But we can stop him in his tracks right now, and turn him into a snack for Godzilla. Give him a taste of his own medicine. Are you with me?!"

The Vikings cheered and the dragons roared, expressing their answer.

"Alright, then! We're divided into two teams! Team one will take all the zipplebacks and nightmares they can find to set up the blinding trap; you'll bet let by Snotlout, the twins, and my mother Valka! Team two will set up strategies to stop any promising escapes Dragnarok tries to make! You'll be led by Eret, Astrid, and Fishlegs! Everyone got it?"

"Wait, I wasn't listening after I asked what Odin's crown was! What's going on?" Hiccup didn't even have to turn his head to know who that was. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, ignoring him… let's show that beast what Vikings are made of!" It seemed like the whole village was giving out war cries, even the terrors. Hiccup was stopped on his way out by his friends.

"Okay, it seems like each of us has something to do except for you." Eret noted. "Which can't mean anything good."

"Well, I'm part of Team three. The team that makes the beast really, really, mad. Kind of appropriate seeing as how he gets infuriated every time he sees me."

"Are you sure about that, Hiccup? Dragnarok's speed was phenomenal when he darted ahead of us the other night. And he was only toying with us. It's not like you can just outrun him this time." Fishlegs argued.

"He may have us in speed, but he doesn't have us in agility. Look, I need you guys to worry about keeping the teams organized. I'll be fine. And if all goes well tonight…" He put his helmet on. "The village will get to watch a spectacular monster fight."

* * *

News on "Discord messes with: Naruto"! I will be releasing the prologue for the story a day or two after the final chapter of this first act.

Discord suddenly poofed in. "Oh, come now, my boy. We both know that if you keep being late with your release dates, by the time that comes out, the sixth season of mlp will already have gone by!" Discord snapped his fingers, making a turtle with a quill and paper appear. Discord has a poker dealer costume and is flipping through a big wad of cash. "Care to settle a bet?"

Ah, shut up, you smart alec. In the meantime, look out for these stories for after Act 2!

117- A Halo and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover: What happens when you drop a super soldier that ended a war, straight into another one? And no, I am not turning him into a freaking Jedi. I really hated their rules and morals during the clone wars. But I'll get into that another time.

Candace the Rebel (pending name) - A Phineas and Ferb and Star Wars crossover: This one came to me after I watched the special. I asked myself: Would the empire really let Candace (who actually seemed like a capable soldier) walk away like that? The Emperor did always seem like that crazy kind of bastard who would tie up the littlest of loose ends. I wouldn't find it past him or Vader to order her assassination even if she didn't know that much important information about the empire. More like, to set an example, you know? If you couldn't tell, this story is going to be…darker than what the actual show is.

I'm not sure why I'm into Star Wars all the sudden… perhaps I'm excited for rebels.

**SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE **Review** SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE** Au revoir, my readers! **SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE **Review** SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE**


	9. Chapter 8: The Wait

We're coming closer to the final chapter of Act 1… in fact, this is the second to last chapter. I've been wanting to see how you guys like the first half of this fanfic so far, since it will let me know how I can improve before Act 2. I'm also eager to see how you guys like "Discord messes with: Naruto", so go ahead on over there when I have the first chapter up, if you're interested, and let me know what you think.

Also, I have decided I will do "Candace the Rebel" over "117", but that story is still a long ways away from being even thought about, so there is still time for me to change my mind.

Finally: I've started up school, along with a job that may keep me occupied on certain weekend days, so my posts may become a bit farther apart from each other.

Author's Note: Dragnarok's attacks are going to be called the Suction Breath and Horn Pulse from now on.

* * *

Act 1: First Encounter

Chapter 8: The Wait

Hiccup watched as his friends and mother lead the people of Berk to Odin's crown. He would be lying to himself if he acted like he wasn't nervous. Becoming the bait for a ravenous monster was not a good motivator either. But he was the chief: he would have to be doing things like this a lot from now on. As he mounted Toothless, the Night Fury gave a bark of anxiety. Seems he wasn't too enthusiastic about going up against Dragnarok either.

"Don't worry, bud. That big brute may have the size and speed advantage, but we've got the perk of being small and annoying. You know, like bees and mosquitoes." Toothless growled. He hated those things. "Well, this should be easy enough, just got to remember to watch out for the head. That seems to be where all the terrifying and traumatizing attacks of doom happen. Let's go get into position." Before they could take off, however, the chief noticed Alvin walking towards him. "Oh, Alvin! Shameful to say, but the stress of everything made me forget you and your Vikings were here."

"Shameful is right! Me and my boys were starting to feel left out here." The Outcast leader replied.

"Speaking of which, might I ask where your boys are?"

"Don't worry about them, I sent them off to go help the teams. Me on the other hand, well, I was planning on helping the new chief piss off a giant monster." He said, suddenly whistling. Out of nowhere came Earthshredder, Alvin's Whispering Death. "I figured since we could escape through the ground, it would frustrate 'em and make 'em snap quicker."

"Well, I would like to decline that offer, but I have a feeling you're going to go anyway."

"Yep. Like it or not boy, I'm coming with you. After all, I'm chief of the outasts. Can't just sit back while the chief of Berk does all of the dangerous Viking-like things."

"Listen, I understand, but this monster won't exactly just sit there and let you disappear underground. It's pretty persistent. Don't want to see you get gobbled up by that thing."

"Worrying about a man who tried to turn you into dragon training slave at one point? You really are an odd one, you are."

"What's the point in holding a grudge? Never really gets you anywhere. It just sort of festers and boils, getting worse and worse, and it does it all for nothing."

"Really? And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"A lot of examples. Four come to mind, at the moment. The grudge between you and my Dad is one. Then there's my Dad's grudge against dragons, because he thought they killed Mom. Lastly, there was my grudge…against myself."

"You had a grudge with yourself? You aren't serious, are you?"

"I wish I wasn't. Years and years of being picked on and shunned...I felt like I really was just a failed creation of Odin's. I wanted to kill a dragon to make myself into a real Viking… I was just so mad at how weak I was, and told myself 'You shouldn't be Hiccup. Hiccup is nothing. A Viking is strong.' Of course, successfully killing a dragon wouldn't have harmed me in any way, it would've just made them my village like me." He rubbed Toothless' head, feeling a pang of guilt. "It was more about who I nearly killed that made me regret it even now."

Alvin raised his eyebrow. "And the fourth one?"

"What?"

"Come on, boy, don't try to pull the wool over my head. You said four instances, not just three. So what's the fourth one?"

Hiccup sat there, silent. He knew what it was, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to revisit the memory. "Drago."

"Gonna need a bit more than that, boy."

"Drago was evil. Drago was cruel and insane. But you know what else he was? A horrifying version of me. Lost limb, control of dragons…he was almost like looking in a dark reflection." Hiccup cringed at the thought. "He told me that he watched his village burn because of dragons. But I could tell he didn't have a grudge on dragons; he had a grudge on himself. He couldn't protect his village, and because of that, he hated himself. And the end result of that was the version of Hiccup that forced dragons to do his bidding; the hiccup that attacked and killed those who didn't agree with him." He closed his eyes. Toothless looked up to his friend in worry. "The Hiccup who killed my dad. With all those things that happened, how can I hold a grudge? How can I even be angry? I don't want to let my anger turn me into him."

"Is that it?" Alvin spoke up, startling the chief. "You're worried about turning into an evil Hiccup? Pitiful."

"Oh, thanks Alvin. Your words are so comforting."

"Afraid of getting a little mad? Pansiest chief, they'll be calling you."

"If you're just gonna riff on me, I'm going to go now." He said, and flew up, ready to go.

"Obviously, your father was dumber than I thought."

Hiccup stopped flying; a nerve had been struck. He turned his head. "What?"

"Picking his wimpy son over someone like Snotlout? Dumb as a rock, I tell ya. And let's not forget how terrible a father he is, shunning you for what, fifteen years. Awful dad, just awful."

"You know, Alvin, I think you've made your opinion clear now."

"And Valka? Even worse, leaving you for twenty years to go live with dragons she barely knew? Terrible person in general she is. So beastly she finds it hard to hold a mug in her hand, too!"

Hiccup landed, with a furious gaze. "Okay Alvin, that's enough."

"And don't even get me started on Astrid…" That was the last straw.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH, ALVIN!" Hiccup yelled. "I can handle being insulted myself. But don't you dare, EVER bad mouth the people I care about! Unless you want me to throw you into the pit of your own island to be banished PERMANANTLY!" Alvin only crossed his arms and smiled. "Do you even know how bad of a leader Snotlout would be?!"

"Course I do. What, you think I'm insane?"

"What?! Then why would you…what?!" Hiccup was now just confused. Still angry, but also confused.

"Didn't stop to think about how I really felt about my own best friend either. That's what happens when you try to avoid anger. You let your enemies think they can do whatever they want, and your stress only builds, festering and boiling just as much as a grudge. Makes you think less too, when you finally let it all out."

"I-I-I don't understand."

"Listen Hiccup. Trying to avoid a grudge is reasonable, I suppose. But trying to avoid anger itself is just plain stupid. It's like trying to avoid air. Anger… is a complicated thing, definitely. But we wouldn't have the ability to be angry if we didn't need it. You just can't let it control you."

"Why tell me this now?"

"Hiccup, there's a giant monster out there mulling around like it owns the place. You're gonna need your anger to show this thing just what kind of mistake it made. Otherwise it's just going to keep destroying everything we hold dear. Even a benevolent leader needs ferocity to keep his enemies at bay."

"So… those things you said about my parent?"

"Untrue, every single word. Your parents were two of my best friends when we were younger. And even though we were enemies later on, I still respected your father as my adversary." Alvin chuckled, then sighed in grief. "Cleaning up the village is the least I could do. Because helping you personally is the best I can do for my old pal. As for the whole 'evil-Drago-Hiccup' thing, I don't think you have anything to worry about, boy. Because unlike Drago, you know how to understand. Something he doesn't get."

"Wow… thanks, Alvin. Didn't expect the leader of the Outcasts to have such 'wisdom'."

"Do me a favor though and keep this conversation under wraps, alright? Otherwise the villagers and outcasts will never let me hear the end of it…"

"Can do." Both he and Alvin took off, ready to take on the monster. "So just to be sure…"

"I wouldn't let Snotlout be leader even if my life depended on it!"

"Aright, we're good then."

* * *

Set up had been hard enough for Astrid without all the stress and rush put on them to finish quickly. But of course, quite a few others weren't taking the threat of the situation seriously enough. The twins were goofing off as usual, Snotlout was being his braggy self, and Mountainback was just running around chewing on the boats, all of them making things infuriating. Just as she was about to blow her lid, Valka called to her.

"Astrid!" She flew over, stopping in front of her.

"Hello, Valka! It's nice to see you're handling things well. I don't know if it's too much to ask to help me out with these guys, is it?"

"That's sort of what I came here to do. I was actually going to get Gobber and Eret to take over for a bit. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh…well, okay. You sure they can handle it?"

"Of course! It'll be easy for them! Right, Eret?" They looked over to see Ruffnut hugging Eret, the trapper now uncomfortable. Gobber had picked up Snotlout and Fishlegs to keep them from attacking him.

"You owe us, dragon lady." Eret said, a bit irritated.

Valka only rolled her eyes. "Come on Astrid, we'll do a patrol around the crown while we talk." They left, leaving the motley crew behind.

Eret watched them go, with Ruffnut still clinging to him. "This island is insane."

"Eh, you get used to it." Gobber stated, and Eret stared at him.

"Really?"

An explosion occurred behind them. They looked to see Grump being tickled by Tuffnut, causing him to shoot his lava balls. "No. Not really."

* * *

"So, what did you need, o' mother of my babe?" Astrid asked.

Valka paused for a moment, thinking her question may be a bit awkward. "Hiccup…trusts you, right?"

Astrid looked back at her, not quite sure where this was going. "Yeah…"

"And he tells you many important things, right?"

"Yeah."

"Has he ever, you know, talked about me? Like, maybe, per say, he said he wasn't sure about me or something, or…"

"Mrs. Haddock, I'll be honest, you're losing me here."

Valka sighed. "Right. I'd better get to the point. Astrid… Do you think maybe Hiccup doesn't trust me too well?"

Now Astrid got it. "Trust you? Of course he trusts you. You're his mom, why wouldn't he?"

"It's not really about if he trusts me or not, it's how much he trusts me. Let me put it this way. Two nights after Drago attacked, my son and I talked to each other about Stoick's passing. When did he talk to you about it?"

Astrid thought back for a second. "Oh! He talked to me about it the…morning after… the attack…" Astrid went wide eyed while saying that, slowly realizing just what Valka was talking about. She noticed Valka looking more upset now. "So when do you want to talk to him?"

Valka looked up, a bit surprised that the viking girl had said that. "Wha…?"

"Oh, come on, it's obvious you want my help to get him more comfortable around you. Honestly, why wouldn't I?"

Valka smiled. "I can see why he's so trusting of you. Very understanding girl, you are."

"It's a requirement of being a girlfriend. Got to be the one who knocks some sense into him every now and then." She started drinking water from her canteen.

"Girlfriend, hmm? Well, let's try to get that title to 'spouse' soon. I'm expecting grandchildren, you know." Astrid did a spit take, choking and coughing on her water. Valka chuckled, seeing her surprised. Astrid looked back at her, unamused. "Oh, relax Astrid, I'm only fooling." The viking girl could see where her boyfriend got his humor from. "Or am I?" Astrid suddenly went wide eyed.

* * *

The sunset blazed the ocean as the two Viking leaders flew. Hiccup probably would have stopped to admire the sight… if they weren't following a giant monster at this point. They had caught Dragnarok sniffing around Thor's Cape, trying to search for dragons. They were watching him now, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Okay, the sun has set enough to where it will be dark by the time the monster gets to Odin's Crown. It's time." Hiccup and Toothless flew above the Dragnarok, just out of his sight. Alvin and Earthshredder sat back, waiting for the signal. In an instant, Toothless shot his plasma blast, hitting Dragnarok square between the horns. The beast now turned, staring at the duo he loathed.

"Well hi there! Did ya miss me?"

* * *

Final chapter of Act 1 coming soon!

Yeah, Valka is a bit trollish, isn't she?

Reviews are welcome. So make them welcome. NAOW. DOO EET NAOW


	10. Chapter 9: Cross your Fingers

Here we are guys, the climax of Act 1! This fanfic will be taking a break, of course, while I post Discord messes with: Naruto. Bad news is, Act 2 probably won't be out until November or even December, so even after the Discord crossover ends, it will still be a bit of a wait.

Now, let's see what the halfway point has in store for us…

EDIT: Fixed some lost text and spelling errors, as well as a paragraph that repeats water too much.

Act 1: The First Encounter

Chapter 9: Cross Your Fingers

* * *

Scared. Exhilarated. Kind of hungry. Being chased by a giant monster could give you those feelings. Hiccup thought of these feelings as he, Toothless, Alvin and Earthshredder moved through the air. Most importantly, though, he thought of his anger. Could his ferocity really be enough to fight this thing? Perhaps anger and intelligence were a deadly combo, but he wouldn't know for sure until he used it against Dragnarok.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Alvin. "Hiccup! Didn't you say you were gonna DODGE that thing?"

The chief looked behind him to see the monster's maw closing in on him. Suppose he'd have to think about his dilemma later… "Alright, Toothless, time to be an annoying bug!" Toothless ceased his flapping, causing them to soar back right next to Dragnarok's head. The beast began to try and snap at him to no avail. "Okay, bud… Titan Plasma blast!" Toothless' back spines shot out and glowed a neon blue. Toothless gave the giant a grin before shooting it right in the eye.

Although Dragnarok had tanked their attacks before, Toothless' more powerful and focused blast seemed to actually be incredibly irritating to the beast, especially in his eye. The beast began to bite and grasp the air frustratingly, in an attempt to catch the chief and dragon. The duo simply spun, flipped, and dropped out of the way of each, all the while bombarding him with blue fireballs.

Unfortunately, Dragnarok did not keep to this strategy for long. He opened his snout, and immediately began his Suction Breath. Hiccup was ready for this, however, and placed himself in front of the mouth. Dispelling Zippleback gas from his sword, he waited for it to reach the monster's uvula before setting off the explosion. Due to his Suction Breath, the explosion was sucked back into his throat, resulting in a burned uvula as well as smoke in his trachea. The beast landed on a nearby mountain to finish coughing up smoke.

Hiccup watched from afar as Dragnarok struggled with his smoke filled throat. Analyzing the area around him, he began to decipher his location. Alvin suddenly flew up, looking a bit miffed. "Would really appreciate it if you didn't go so fast. We're not speed hogs like you."

"Sorry, Alvin, but we've got to get him to Odin's Crown before the night is over, or else we have a problem. We don't have much longer to go, but that tornado mouth of his is getting dangerous. Adding that to his Horn Pulse means we're going to be going through a bit of hell to get there." The chief looked to four big bags on Earthshredder. "The fact that you seemed to have brought an entire house with you doesn't help." How did he not notice that before?

"These bags don't have a house my friend, but they do have something that can take out one of those vital attacks." Alvin replied, pulling out a large ball-like object with a fuse.

"I'm going to guess that's no ordinary bomb."

"Got that right! It's filled with dirt, tar, sap, Fireworm honey, and a dash of Monstrous Nightmare slime. Seems I had the ignition idea long before your sword, eh?"

"Fireworm honey? Of course! The explosion will melt the contents into a sticky mass! His mouth will be full of gunk!" Hiccup looked at Dragnarok and back to the bomb. Fireworm honey was strong…even a timberjack couldn't cut through it. If the beast had a mouth full of honey, it wouldn't be able to use its Suction Breath. "Problem is, I don't think one's going to do it."

"And who said I only brought one?" Alvin revealed his bag was full of the small explosives. Hiccup shot Alvin a glare.

"Okay, now I'm curious. Where'd you get all those?"

"Let's just say me and my boys made these for… other reasons, but shelved them after some… peaceful events happened."

"Then why did you coincidentally bring them to Berk as well?"

"Oi, don't look at me like that, I didn't want to be unprepared for the madman that caused all that ruckus here!"

Hiccup sighed, knowing full well what he meant. "Of course you didn't." He looked back to Dragnarok, who was now searching for them. "We've gotta move. Hand me two of those bags. Don't worry, me and Toothless will keep him slow enough for you to keep up. We just have to hope he doesn't figure out how to melt it long enough for it to seep out. Not a big problem considering he can't use fire."

"How much further do we have?"

"Well, from right here, we'll reach the trap in about thirty minutes. But flying with these big, clunky things is going to slow us down quite a bit."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's give him a meal to go."

Not a moment later Dragnarok spotted Alvin and his Whispering Death yelling at him from afar. Though it wasn't his target at the moment, he still went after them, feeling hungry for a snack.

"That's right you big numbskull, take the bait." Just as Dragnarok was close enough, Alvin jumped, and his dragon shot straight down. Though Dragnarok tilted its head down for Earthshredder, nearly pulling his head out of the way, Alvin managed to catch onto his horn. The Outcast chief lifted up his bomb, and plasma blast shot the fuse. "Hope you like the taste of dirt and rotten fish in your mouth, you demonic chicken." He threw the bomb in the creature's mouth, where it immediately went off. The explosive solution riddled across the corner of his maw, sticking to the bottom and top halves of the mouth.

Dragnarok searched for the cause of the annoyance, and spotted Alvin on his horn. His horns sarted to charge up, motivating Alvin to get off. He dropped, with Earthshredder waiting right below him. "Earthshredder, that mountain over there!" The dragon went straight for it. Alvin looked behind him, noticing that the giant was taking a while to charge up. "Seems he wants us to be gone as quickly as possible. He'll have to get in line." Earthshredder hit the mountain, already digging his way through it. Alvin got off just before he submerged and followed right behind him, diving into the newly made hole.

In the meantime, Dragnarok had finished charging his Horn Pulse, and shot it straight through the mountain, causing it to collapse on impact. The giant had fortunately not stopped to think that Alvin wouldn't go in one specific direction, and the pair shot out the side of the mountain, from a lower area. The monster charged up again, determined not to miss. At least he was, before being shot by a plasma blast.

"Come on, Dragnarok! We all know who you're really after!" Hiccup yelled as they whizzed right past the beast. Dragnarok went after them, growing angrier by the minute. "Alvin, meet up with me a little farther ahead! I've got a little more improvising to do!" Alvin nodded as they flew past him.

Hiccup felt a bit of déjà vu, as he was once again dodging and running from the massive creature. It was much more troublesome due to the big bags of bombs to the sides of them. "You know bud, now that I think about it, we're probably going to be experts at this before we're even twenty five." Toothless groaned in agreement.

Just then Hiccup heard a low hissing sound. Glancing behind him, he saw Dragnarok readying his Suction Breath… with his mouth opened only a quarter as much as usual. Before Hiccup had time to react, the stronger suction immediately pulled him and his dragon back. The pull was too strong, in fact, and before the duo knew it, they were in Dragnarok's mouth. Toothless managed to grab onto one of the monster's teeth, and held on with every bit of energy he could, and using every appendage he had. The monster closed his mouth, confident that he had just ended his greatest annoyance.

Meanwhile, Alvin had just managed to catch up, and didn't like what he was seeing. Hiccup was nowhere in sight, and Dragnarok was perched, looking a little too satisfied. "This might be bad…"

Hiccup was luckily not dead, however. But hanging on the back of a monster's tooth was not a good place to be, especially if you were in a hurry. "We may have a problem…" The darkness didn't really give him much to work with. _"Dang, and we didn't even get anywhere with the honeybombs…"_ He saw the first and only one they had gotten, stuck in the corner of Dragnarok's mouth, covering quite a bit of teeth and gums…and had an epiphany. _"Well, who said I had to be outside to do it?" _He looked above, spotting the monsters gums. _"When life gives you boars…_" He stuck the bomb between the tooth and gums. "…_Throw 'em off a cliff."_

Alvin, on the other hand, wasn't able to lift the pig at the moment, as he had now taken to hiding from the monstrosity, knowing full well he couldn't outfly it. As the beast hovered above the sea, Alvin began muttering to himself. "Come on, boy. Don't you dare tell me you became monster chow."

With a bit of help from Toothless, who crawled around on the teeth to avoid detection, Hiccup had no trouble getting around. He had placed a bomb on every other top tooth at this point, and had none left. He took out his sword and placed the last canister of gas he had in the hilt. "_Better make this count."_ He thought, spraying all the contents out, filling up the mouth. _"Okay, now we just need to make him open his mouth without blowing everything up." _He looked at the giant's sensitive, soft uvula hanging in the back of the snout, and the final part of his plan came to him. Unclipping himself from the saddle, he stood on the back of his dragon.

"Hey bud, move us over to the corner that hasn't gotten honey on it yet." The night fury maneuvered his way across the teeth, till they were in position. "Alright, Toothless, as soon as it opens its mouth, execute a rebound take-off." Toothless nodded. The chief took his sword, and using all his strength, jumped off of his dragon's back. He plunged his sword straight into the monster's soft spot, hitting it dead on and hanging there.

Dragnarok immediately reared his head back and roared in anger and pain. Toothless shot off of the tooth he was on, landing just below… or as it seemed now, to the side of the uvula. Hiccup pulled his sword out and jumped for Toothless, not intending on wasting this opportunity. He hook himself up to the Night Fury, ready to stick it to this thing.

Alvin sighed I relief when he saw the chief and his dragon shoot out of the monster's mouth. "Alvin!"

"_Speak of the devil…"_ "What is it?"

"Throw the rest of your bombs in his mouth before the zippleback gas gets out!" Alvin noticed said gas, as well as the fact that Hiccup's bombs were gone. Realizing what Hiccup had done for his 'free time' in the beast's mouth, he sped over to the beast, bomb bags in hand, and dropped them in the monster's mouth.

"Fire away!"

"Looks like honey's going to be your diet for the next few days!" Toothless shot his plasma blast; it barreled into Dragnarok just before he closed his mouth. What followed was a burst of golden, silky slop spreading all over Dragnarok's teeth and tongue. The monster, having no knowledge of the material, foolishly closed its mouth, effectively sticking the top and bottom parts of its mouth together. The beast was already fumbling around in an attempt to free its mouth, and though it could open it a bit, it was still too full of gunk to use suction or maybe even roar. Dragnarok gave a glare towards his frustrating adversaries, rage in his eyes.

Alvin grinned at Hiccup. "Well, what's say you and me go meet up with everyone else, eh Hiccup?"

"After you, Alvin."

* * *

Things had grown silent around the crown, since alerting Dragnarok they were there was probably not the best way to execute a trap for him. Even the twins weren't saying anything, thanks to Valka giving them the most threatening stare they had ever seen. Tracker dragon riders from all sides watched and waited for the right signal.

Astrid watched the skies intently, hoping to all the gods above, whether they be real or not, that Hiccup and Toothless would get back safely. A bird call shook her out of her thoughts. Listening for it again, she heard it again to her left. "That's the signal." She whispered to her group below. "Move over to the side closest to us that can be usable for cover, and hide behind it. Remember, we pop out only when the beast is stopped straight over the hole!"

Hiccup and Alvin, in the meantime, were closing in on the location. Though they still had to dodge Dragnarok's head and hands, as well as his Horn Pulse, they were having a much easier time doing so with the Suction Breath out of the way.

"Alvin, there's the mountain! Break off and group with the others!" Alvin nodded, and flew off to the side. Dragnarok did not care of his escape, and kept focus on the leaders of his annoyance. It wasn't long before they flew over the border of the mountain; noticing this, Hiccup stalled and flew back, gracefully dodging Dragnarok again. The dragon just stayed there, even as Dragnarok faced towards him and stared him down. Hiccup smiled as dozens of dragon riders flew up from the crown, all around Dragnarok. Dragnarok simply looked around, then stared down at where they came from. Hiccup held his hand in the air, ready to give the signal for the barrage.

That was when he noticed Dragnarok looking at him. It seemed like it was nothing new, but the chief could've sworn the thing was… _smiling_ at him.

**Gurgurgurgurgurgurgurgurgur…**

Hiccup's smile had faded completely at that point, and instead he was now staring at the thing quizzically. Was it laughing at him now? Then Dragnarok did something completely unexpected.

He folded his wings, and let himself fall.

Hiccup gaped in shock as the beast plunged below the water. What in the world was going on?

"Did that thing just kill itself? This was even easier than I thought!" Snotlout yelled out as the other Vikings around him cheered in victory.

"Man, that thing was even stupider than us!" Tuffnut shouted.

Gobber objected. "Nope. Still debatable."

Astrid simply looked at Hiccup, who was still staring at the water beneath them. She knew he was thinking the same thing. Something was definitely very wrong with what just happened.

"_This doesn't make any sense. Why would he just plunge into the water? He was clearly panicking when we managed to knock him in last time. But why is he so calm about it now?"_ He thought back to the explanation given to him by the mysterious light. _"I just don't get it. Even the messenger light told me it was a flyer. It didn't live in the water like Go-"_

The horrific realization hit him like a boulder to the head. He stared back down at the water, spotting a purple glow coming from it. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE WATER!" Hiccup was too late, however, and a weak, but wide Horn Pulse rapidly emerged from the lake. It hit the giant attack force head on, Hiccup and Toothless included. Every dragon was affected as if they were given a sudden blast to their blind spots, even Mountainback, and they all fell out of the sky, some landing on the outside of the crown, some falling inside. Dragnarok burst out of lake, doing so with enough force to get his leverage back and start flying again.

The chief and his dragon were two of the ones to land outside, with Hiccup unhooking in an attempt to glide into the water. Before he could, howver, Toothless grabbed him and pulled him into his legs, tucking into a ball in the process. They rolled down the mountain, with Toothless taking every single hit on the way down. They stopped just at the edge of the outside, right before the water. The Night Fury unfurled his wings from his chest, allowing his friend to get out. The chief looked at his now disoriented dragon in guilt. "You didn't have to do that for me bud."

Meanwhile, on the inside, Astrid and Stormfly had landed on the slanted wall, the pepples braking their fall. She glanced around the pit, observing the other villagers who had landed on the mountain. All of them, herself included, were now sliding down the tractionless mountain into the water, due to the loose gravel covering the entire interior. But even though that would have made them sitting ducks, Dragnarok seemed to be more focused on where Hiccup had fallen. "No."

"Stormfly, we need to get to Hiccup!" The Nadder attempted to lift off, but the unstable ground caused her to fall forward, flat on her chin. "No!" Astrid watched hovered above the wall to spot their chief. Not allowing herself to be stopped, the Viking girl dove straight into the water, and swam straight towards the location Dragnarok was observing.

Dragnarok had found Hiccup, and was now ready to finish him off. He hovered backwards a bit, giving himself some room before speeding forward and ramming right into the wall. The sheer size and force of the giant cracked and crumbled the wall down to the very bottom, collapsing it into a makeshift perch. He landed and gave the chief and alpha a death glare. Astrid had swam over to the perch just in time, and was able to use it to get out of the water, since it was now large, grab able rocks instead of an unstable wall.

Hiccup watched Astrid run over to him, axe in hand. Reaching them, she turned and faced the giant, ready to die to protect her love.

"Astrid, I don't know how you got here, but you need to go now!"

"I'm not going to just sit by while you get mercilessly sent to Valhalla!"

"I can't just let him kill the people I love due to my stupidity!"

"What does that mean?!"

"Dragnarok isn't afraid of the water, he's afraid of what's in it! He's afraid of Godzilla!"

Drgnarok had already been fed up with the nuisance that had been plaguing him for the last few days, and began charging up his Horn Pulse. Toothless was going in and out of consciousness due to his fall.

"And now because I couldn't figure that out, everyone is in danger! I don't want you to die just because I couldn't see the obvious!"

"I hate to tell you this Hiccup, but you're not convincing me to leave at all! And no matter how hard you try, you can't make me leave this time!"

"No. I guess not." Hiccup pulled Astrid closer to him and hoisted his sword up. Though it wouldn't actually block anything, he wanted to at least give Astrid a tiny bit of comfort before they were blasted into oblivion. Astrid held up her axe, wanting to do the same. They closed their eyes as the glow became brighter, awaiting their death.

It never came. In fact, the glow died down after they had 'accepted their fate'. The two opened their eyes, wondering what was going on. Looking up at the beast, they saw him staring out into the ocean. For what seemed to be no reason at all, he roared as well as he could.

**WHRAAAAPHHHRRAAAAAAAPHRAAAAAA!**

The two Vikings turned to try and see why he was causing such a ruckus. They saw that there was a small mountain in the beast's line of sight. Said mountain was somehow moving closer to them at a terrifying speed. Hiccup and Astrid's attention was caught by the noise of the water in front of them, and they looked down to see the ocean receding, and fast. The two knew only one thing at this point: he was here.

The 'mountain' began rising out of the sea, making the tide to come back in as fast as it went out, causing a forceful splash to send the three on their backs. The cold liquid snapped Toothless out of his daze, just as the new creature fully emerged from the water.

Hiccup looked at the monster that supposedly the king of them all. He was even taller and darker than Dragnarok. Though he had the simple look of an upright reptile, he was still a horrifying sight to behold. His stature was imposing, his eyes pierced through the night; Hiccup wasn't even his target and yet he felt so much dread just staring at this thing. He could see why Dragnarok was so afraid of him. The worst part of it all was that he was now stuck in the same position of being between two menacing forces, just as he was in his dream. But this time it was very real.

Godzilla reared his head back and gave a roar that sounded like a thousand screams.

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEooooonnnnnnkkkk….**

* * *

And that was the day the author became the biggest jerk ever by ending the act on a cliff hanger.

Welp, it's time for the dreaded hiatus, guys, but in the meantime, check out my other story "Discord messes with: Naruto". Tell me what you think of it!

I challenge you guys to give me at least 15 reviews before hiatus is over! CHAAAAAAA! I want to try and get to 35-40, maybe up to fifty if I'm lucky. I'm at 25 at the moment.


End file.
